A New Shinobi Era
by MassEffectBountyHunter
Summary: Long after the existence of Naruto Uzamaki and his legacy, a new generation takes hold of the Five Great Nations' fate. The Chunin Exams have returned to the Hidden Leaf and a new adventure unfolds; along with sinister intentions. War is coming; but is anyone prepared for the bloodshed? (Was OC submission. Will be violent/mature.)
1. Prologue

**A New Shinobi Era**

 ** _Summary:_** A century has passed since the existence of Naruto Uzamaki and his legacy. Now, a new era of ninja control the fate of the Five Great Nations. For the first time in decades, the Chunin Exams have returned to the Hidden Leaf village and a new era of shinobi are born. OC submission. Rated T for now. Will be violent.

 **Author's Note**

This story will initiate a new tale taking place in the world of Naruto. However, this story is set so far in the future that the majority of the characters we know from the actual show (Shippuden & Original), will no longer be around. Obviously, most of the clans remain intact and past events will remain the same. The story will begin with the undertaking of the Chunin Exams, where most of our characters will be introduced. There's a catch to this however, and that catch is that the characters participating in the Exams will be characters created by _you,_ the readers! Thus, you get to create a character and watch them flourish in the story.

 **Important Note:** _I am not up to date with Shippuden. Therefore if events of the past are inaccurate in this story, it is because I haven't actually finished all of Naruto. Please no spoilers. I enjoy the show as much as you do!_

The purpose of this story, is to bring a community of readers together and enjoy what I hope you find to be good writing. Sound interesting? Wonderful! If you wish to submit a character, please follow the rubric below and **PM** it to me on the site. Please do not post your characters as reviews to the story. I'd rather you PM them to me; that way if I have questions about the characters I can ask you directly. Keep in mind that once these characters are submitted, the story will take its course with them. Some will be good, some will be bad, some will fall in love, and some will die. It's what will make the story interesting to read! Lastly, I will be accepting a maximum of 12 genin characters and do possess the option to decline your submission if the character is too unrealistic… _See rubric below if you would like to submit a character to the story:_

 ** _Rubric for Creating a Character_**

 ** _Name (First, then Clan name):_**

 ** _Village of Origin:_**

 ** _Rank: Genin (all characters will start out as Genin)_**

 ** _Physical Appearance:_**

 ** _Personality (Three to Five traits):_**

 ** _Nature of Chakra:_**

 ** _Weapon of choice (Kunai, Shuriken, etc.):_**

 ** _Preferred style of fighting (Long-range, close-range):_**

 ** _Specialty/Best Technique (Jutsu):_**

 ** _Other significant jutsu (Nothing overly advanced):_**

 ** _Brief Biography (2-3 sentences):_**

 _Now please enjoy the story's prologue…_

* * *

"Do you know why I summoned you here today, Roku?"

Morning sunlight spilled across the room, drenching the décor and occupants within. It coated the desk, piled high in mountains of paperwork. It gleamed off the framed artwork that adorned the room's red walls. Most importantly, it gave the Lord Hokage's white robes a radiant glow. A bright sheen that reflected the old man's calm, majestic nature.

Roku folds his arms and closes his eyes. Moments later, a smile cracks through his beard. "Maybe," he says, opening his eyes to focus on his superior. "If I had to guess; my summoning here today regards the upcoming Chunin Exams."

The balding hokage bows his head ever so slightly. "Indeed. It has come to my attention that we have yet to administer an Organizer for such an event." The Hokage lifts a thick envelope from his desk. "Roku Takoma, you have proven yourself a worthy shinobi and exceptional negotiator on past missions. For this reason, I believe you to be an excellent choice for coordinating the Chunin Exams with the other villages."

Roku sighs. "You praise me too much, Lord Hokage."

"Hmph. You're as humble as ever," the old man says, rising to his feet with the aid of a black cane. Slowly, he proceeds to walk around his desk and stop in front of the taller shinobi. "Roku Takoma, do you accept the task of organizing the future shinobi of this world?" He was greeted by silence. "Well?"

Roku's warm hazel eyes met the Hokage's. "I would be honored, Lord Hokage. Just do me a favor, and uh, don't expect too much. All right?" Roku takes the thick envelope from the Hokage's bone-thin hand. "I'm not exactly as young as I used to be either, you know?"

The Hokage chuckles as he moves back around his desk. "I could only dream of possessing your age again, Roku." He lowers himself into the chair and clasps his hands together on the desk. "My time draws short in this world. I am simply grateful that I have the honor of hosting the Chunin Exams in my village one last time before my departure." His dry lips form a smile. "I am eager to see how you go about fulfilling such an assignment."

Roku looks down at the envelope. "As best I can, Lord Hokage." He scratches his beard and grins. "So, I assume I should meet with the Leaf Instructors first?"

"That would be a wise place to start," the Hokage agrees, picking up his brush. "Report to me on your progress in a week's time." He begins writing on a scroll of parchment, his hand shaking. "The Exams are but a month away, and you have a lot of work ahead of you."

"I figured you'd say that," Roku replies, turning away from the desk. "Thanks again for the honor, Lord Hokage."

The old man glances up from his writing, just in time to see the green jacket disappear behind the door to his office. _Good luck, my nephew._

* * *

Roku found the first Genin squad instructor outside the Hokage's palace. Team 5 leader, Yokomaru Gekko, met him coughing as usual.

"Roku, what's up?"

Roku holds up the envelope to show him.

Yokomaru's eyes widen, his mouth going slack in surprise. Then abruptly, a hand flies to cover his mouth as he coughs again.

"It's exactly what you think it is. I'm supposed to organize the Chunin Exams." Roku lowers the envelope. "You know what that means?"

"We're supposed to meet and discuss my squad's progress, correct?"

"Exactly." Roku tilts his head to the sky, puffy white clouds drifting across the blue sea. "I think such a meeting will work best with all of the Instructors present, though. Let's do supper at Setsu's diner." His eyes return to Yokomaru. "At sunset we'll gather there. Sound like a plan?"

Yokomaru rubs the back of his bandana-covered head. "I guess so. I'll uh, spread the word to anyone else I see before then."

Roku nods. "Good. There's what, four Genin Instructors total, right?"

Yokomaru rolls his eyes. "They chose you to organize the Chunin Exams and you don't even know how many Instructors there are? Sheesh, why'd they pick you?"

Roku laughs. "If I knew, I'd tell you. You know?"

Yokomaru shakes his head. "Yes, there's four of us. Think Riba is still in the training grounds with her squad. If you hurry, you should be able to catch them."

"Thanks for pointing me in the right direction." Roku starts to walk away, then stops. He turn around to watch Yokomaru continue toward the palace, the sheathed katana bouncing on his comrade's back. "Considering your swordsmanship, think you could give me a hand with something later?"

Yokomaru comes to halt, a hand moving to the striped hilt of his sword. "I guess so. What do you need?"

"Just a small favor."


	2. Training Exercises & Jonin Supper

**A New Shinobi Era**

 ** _Training Exercises & Jonin Supper_**

* * *

The plain gray t-shirt stuck to her back, her body caked in sweat. Her breathing had grown ragged from the day's trials. Worst of all, every fiber of her being ached in utter exhaustion.

"To be a kunoichi worthy of mention you'll have to do better than your last attack!" A woman decked in a green flax jacket and black sweats stood her ground in the clearing ahead. Long black hair draped her shoulders, and a kunai twirled in her left hand. "Come on, Saori! I've seen children execute better attacks!"

 _Sensei Riba sure does like to taunt. Time I show her what I'm made of._

Saori knelt behind a tree, one of many surrounding the training ground. Such had been her hiding place while she recovered from her last assault. One that had failed, miserably. So much so, that Sensei Riba had nearly knocked her out cold. Saori was lucky to still be participating in the exercise.

"Okay," she whispers to herself, "Here goes nothing." Seizing her light blonde hair, she forces it back into a bun atop her head. She removes a pair kunai from the pouch on her hip and forms a series of hand signs. _Tiger. Dog. Monkey._ Instantly, a chain attaches to the kunai and piles in the grass near her feet. "I hope this works."

Poking her head beyond the tree trunk, she spots Sensei Riba turn her back. Preparing to strike, she stops when a man poofs in front of her Sensei. Green jacket, brown hair and beard… _That's Roku Takoma. What's he doing here?_

"Good afternoon, Riba," Roku greets, the smoke evaporating from his arrival.

Riba flinches and takes a step back. "Roku?! What are you doing here?"

"Extending an invitation to supper," he says, flashing a grin. "Why so touchy? Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes… I'm in the middle of a…" she never gets to finish the sentence before Saori makes her move.

A kunai flies past Riba's head, nearly hitting Roku in the process. Startled, the male shinobi leaps away while Riba turns to face their assailant. This time, another kunai flies forth, a chain rattling after it.

"Not this trick again, Saori! You'll have to do better," Riba shouts, dodging the second kunai with ease. It pierces the dirt nearby, the chain snapping tight.

Saori reveals herself from behind the tree, sprinting into the clearing with chain in hand. Sprinting as fast as she can, she circles her instructor while Roku watches from a safe distance. After Riba is bound twice by the cold metal, Saori places the chain in her mouth and performs a single hand sign. Bright blue electricity races down the length of the chain, hurling at the helpless Riba.

Just before the lightning strikes its captured target, a log appears in the target's place. Instead of Riba, the log is zapped into splinters.

Saori's eyes widen in alarm, a whooshing noise coming from behind.

"Like I said, you'll have to do better than that," Riba says, launching a kick directly into Saori's back. She's shocked when the young girl disappears. Instead, a log is sent flying across the clearing.

 _What? When did she learn how to use the substitution jutsu?_

Stunned, Riba is oblivious to the real Saori leaping at her from the trees with kunai in hand. By the time the woman realizes her peril, Saori is upon her. The kunai flashes past Riba's face before she can avoid it.

When the dust settles from the encounter, Riba delicately examines her hair. She turns to her pupil smiling. "Clever girl."

Proudly, Saori holds up a strand of black hair. "Rule number one of being a ninja, Sensei. Never let your guard down."

"Taking advantage of a distraction," Riba replies, closing her eyes. "Well done, Saori. Using the situation to your advantage is one of many things that make a good ninja. That's the kind of awareness we lesser clans need to do in order to achieve victory in battle." Her eyes open when she smiles at her student again.

Saori returns the smile with one of her own. "You said so yourself. We're underdogs. We have to do whatever it takes to win."

"Exactly, and don't you forget it," Riba replies, just as Roku approaches.

"Damn, didn't know I jumped into a training exercise," he chuckles. He nods at Saori, "Nice work, kiddo."

"Kiddo," Saori asks, "who even says that?"

"Don't mind him, Saori. He's an odd one." Riba sighs and looks up at the sky. "The sun is going to set in a few hours. Why don't you go home and get some rest. We've been at this two hours since the others left."

Saori lowers her hand to examine the strand of hair in her hand. "Right. Thanks again for giving me the extra lesson."

Riba smirks, "Don't worry about it. Now like I said, go get some rest. We start training again tomorrow morning, right when the sun rises. Is that understood?"

Saori nods, a newfound fire burning in her chocolate eyes. "Yes, Ma'am." She begins to walk away, stopping by Roku. "Thanks for the help."

Roku massages his beard as he replies, "Yeah, don't mention it. Just being me, you know?"

"Disruptive and annoying as usual," Riba agrees, nodding her head. "Now let my student go rest up. We've got training to do tomorrow."

Saori spares her teacher one last glance, then nods and jogs off. The Jonin ninja watch her disappear into the forest. When they're certain she has left, Roku turns to face the stern woman.

"Way to help her out, Roku," she snaps. "That exercise was important in preparing her for the Chunin Exams." Riba folds her arms, eyes searing holes into him. "So what's this invitation about? You're married and I have no intention of being a home wrecker."

Roku blushes and laughs off the woman's sharp tone. _She's always so uptight. Besides I love my wife and daughter. I would never!_

"No, no… it's nothing like that," he says, flailing an arm in her direction. "But it's funny that you mention the Chunin Exams." His expression transitions back into one of seriousness. "You see, I'm here to inform you that I'm in charge of the Chunin Exams this year. The invitation to supper, is also a meeting to discuss your team's progress. I need to know if they're going to be ready for the Exams."

Riba scoffs. "Of course they're going to be ready. You think I train them without purpose?"

"No, of course not." Roku spins on his heel and slips his hands into his pockets. "If that's the case, meet me and the other instructors at Setsu's diner." He continues walking away from her, knowing full well that'll she demand the time in a hostile tone.

"Wait you moron, what time?"

 _Yep, hostile all right._

"At sunset," he calls back, "See you there!"

Riba stares as the man casually walks away. She unfolds her arms and smirks. _For such an annoying guy… He sure is the perfect man for the job._

* * *

Roku was the first to arrive at Setsu's diner that evening. He requested a table on the second floor, overlooking the Leaf village. His request was granted and a table for five is what he received. Admiring the stone faces of past Hokage in the sunset's beauty, his eyes came to rest on the current Hokage's face. The eighth Hokage, Beretsu Takoma. Overcome by various thoughts while staring at his uncle's monument, he didn't anticipate Hinabru's arrival.

"Good evening, Roku." The ninja of equivalent rank sat down on his left. "Admiring the sunset? Or daydreaming about your wife like usual?"

Roku grins, dropping his gaze to the empty plates upon the table. "My wife is gorgeous, that's for sure." He looks at his guest just as the sun dips behind the Hokages' monument, painting the sky a blood red. The humid glow dances across his comrade's face, lighting his pale eyes. "How have you been, Hinabru? I assume everything is well with the Hyuga clan?"

Hinabru dips his head gracefully, black hair dripping far past his shoulders to brush the table. "Of course. What of you, how is your family?"

"They're well. My daughter turns three tomorrow, you know."

"I'm certain the whole village is already aware," Hinabru jokes, his eyes moving beyond Roku. "Evening, Riba."

"Evening," she says, sitting down on the far right side of the table. She rests an arm on the restaurant's red railing. "I assume Saika and Gekko are running late?"

"You could say that," Roku says with a shrug.

Hinabru grabs the steaming teapot from the table's center and pours himself a cup. He takes a sip from the cup and sets it on the table. "Knowing those two, we'll hear them coming from miles away." A loud, enthusiastic voice echoes from the stairwell. "Hm, speak of the devil," Hinabru says, before taking another sip of tea.

Another jonin appears at the top of the staircase, his green flax jacket open to reveal a fishnet shirt covering his torso. Strutting forward he flashes them a ridiculous grin, his emerald eyes sparkling. When he reaches the table, he jabs a hand into the air.

"Greetings, comrades! So what's on the menu tonight, I'm running low on charm and could use a good meal!"

Riba and Hinabru resist the urge to bury their faces into the table.

Roku on the other hand, smiles warmly at the leader of team 7. "Welcome to the party, Saika. Now we're just waiting on Gekko," Roku informs him.

"Splendid, I'm starved!" Saika moves to sit next to Riba.

"Don't even think about it," she snaps, throwing an arm across the chair. A vein twitches in her forehead, "I can't bear sitting next to you and your ridiculous notions for an entire meal."

"Alrighty then! Hinabru, it's your lucky day!" Before the Hyuga ninja can even begin to protest, the boisterous ninja is seated next to him. Saika throws an arm around the Hyuga and laughs heartily. "Since we were assigned to our teams, I hardly get to see any of you guys anymore!"

Roku rests his elbows on the table and clasps his hands together. "Indeed. We've been quite busy as of late."

Hinabru removes Saika's arm from his shoulders with an expression of mild irritation. "It would seem you've missed us some."

"Of course I have! Remember the good old days, when we used to parade around on missions together and bring glory to the Leaf! Ah, those were the days! Remember the time…"

Riba cut him off there.

"Stop right there before you launch into a story about the past, Saika. We're here to discuss the Chunin Exams." Riba turns away from the chivalrous man to stare out across the massive village. "We're not here to reminisce."

"Perhaps next time," Roku suggests. A fit of coughing behind him signals Yokomaru Gekko's arrival. "Ah, our last arrival."

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Gekko says, sinking into the last available seat.

The irony about that apology, was that Yokomaru Gekko was notorious for being late. It could almost be considered his trademark. Just like Saika's inability to keep quiet about himself or his stories.

"All right. We're all here, Roku," Riba announces, folding her arms. "Let's get to business."

Saika shoots an arm high into the air, waving it frantically. "Sure thing, sweetheart! As soon as we get some food on the table!"

A collective sigh erupts from the table as a waiter rushes over. "Ah, Saika, our favorite customer. It's been awhile! What can I get for you all tonight?"

* * *

Her grandmother's shriek could shatter glass. "Oh Saori, look at you! You're all beat up and filthy!" Saori is almost slapped in the face by the elder's gray ponytail as she begins to fuss. "Honestly, when are you going to give up this ninja life?"

"Grandmother! I've already told you, I'm not giving up on it," Saori retorts, pushing the frail hands away.

Her grandmother's shoulders droop, a frown spilling across her face. "You're not cut out to be a ninja, Saori. We're no great clan, just look at the rest of our family. We're not ninja and we're perfectly happy with our lives."

 _Liar._

Saori shimmies past her grandmother in the narrow hallway. "I've come too far to quit now. The Chunin Exams are only a month away."

Persistent as ever, her grandmother follows like a lost puppy. She stops to let out an exasperated sigh when Saori starts ascending the stairs. "You know he's living vicariously through you. Right?"

Saori freezes on the staircase, her shoulders shaking. Squeezing the wooden railing, she bites her lip. When she nearly draws blood, she spins around to face her grandmother's words.

"I'm not doing it for him," Saori says. "I'm doing it for me. To bring honor to our family."

Her grandmother's weary eyes close as she slowly shakes her head. "I suppose you always were ambitious." She turns her back on Saori and retreats down the hallway for the kitchen. Her safe place. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Just please, shower up first."

"Yes, Grandmother," she sighs, before continuing up the stairs.

Once inside her tiny bedroom, she plops down on the bed to remove her sandals. That's when she realizes her feet are disgusting, caked in dirt and grass. Perhaps more revolting, her shirt is drenched in sweat. Pursing her lips, she yanks her shirt off and throws it to the floor. Next, she tosses her tool pouch to the dresser nearby. That's when she spots the numerous bruises on her arms. Inspecting them carefully, she eventually smiles.

 _All in a good day's work._

* * *

"So it's settled then," Roku says, setting his chopsticks aside. "All four Genin squads are ready for the Chunin Exams. Correct?"

The instructors nod in unison. Each had praised their students' progress. None of them had any doubts or concerns. All of them were that confident in their teachings thus far. Whether or not such was a good sign, Roku had no idea.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Roku turns to his left, "Hinabru, when does your team set out for its mission?"

Hinabru finishes his tea with proper etiquette before answering. "We depart tomorrow at noon."

"I see. Just do me a favor and make sure you're back in the Hidden Leaf a week before the Exams begin." Roku's gaze shifts to the starry night outside. Brilliant crystals gleaming in endless waves of ink. "Registration ends three days before the Exams' initiation, and I don't want to be held responsible for not telling you that."

Hinabru presses his hands together and bows. "Understood, and thank you."

"If only the Exams started tomorrow," Saika boasts, slamming his empty plate down on the table. "My squad is raring and ready to go! All the might and beauty of the Hidden Leaf led and trained by yours truly! They're the most formidable Genin I've ever seen!"

"Isn't it a bit early to be cocky," Riba asks, putting an elbow on the table and pushing a hand into her cheek. "After all, some of our students could fail to pass phase one of the exam."

A drop of perspiration leaks down Saika's brow. That's what happened to him as a Genin. He had failed the Exam's written portion in his first attempt. The enormous disappointment had set him back a year from becoming a Chunin. To this very moment, he could recall his anguish.

"You're right… I do suppose that could happen," Saika admits, running a hand through his spiky black hair. "But no worries, they're a smart bunch too! Not as clever as I was at their age, but smart nonetheless!"

Riba rolls her eyes. "You were a fool back then."

"An incredibly handsome fool that has grown even more handsome!" Saika points at her and grins like a madman. "Right you are, Riba!"

Roku stands suddenly, drawing their attention. "Well, if we're all finished here… I'm going to split before the tab comes around." Everyone stares at him in silence. Seconds later, a cloud of smoke is all that remains of Saika.

"That lousy oaf," Riba growls.

"Guess he didn't want to pay the tab," Gekko says, pointing out the obvious.

Roku slaps a hand on Gekko's shoulder. "So that means you've volunteered? Excellent! Thank you very much for the meal, Yokomaru. Next one is on me, all right?"

"What? I didn't…"

Hinabru interrupts him, "Yes, thank you, Yokomaru. I hope to see you all again very soon. Farewell." The Hyuga slips from his seat and walks gracefully away. His head is bobbing down the steps before Gekko can even hope to call him back.

"What they said Yokomaru, thanks." A cloud of smoke erupts from where Riba had been sitting. Now only two remained.

Gekko's dreary gaze finds Roku's. "Way to set me up. I guess I can pay for the meal… "

"That's the spirit," Roku says, taking his head away from his comrade's shoulder. "Now about that favor…"

Gekko smirks, "And I thought you were supposed to be a good negotiator."

* * *

 **A/N: Simple chapter, but it introduces more characters and provides some character development.** **Our first reader-created character (Saori) also makes her debut. Sorry about any typos. Feel free to point them out if you spot them.**

 **I'm accepting ten more Genin reader-created characters! (see first chapter for details on that).**

 **Lastly, thanks for reading!** **Until next time!**


	3. Team Chemistry

**A New Shinobi Era**

 ** _Team Chemistry_**

* * *

He waited at the end of a long chasm, swallowed in shade. Behind him, enormous rocks rose above the desert like behemoths. Such gigantic rock formations formed Sunagakure's greatest defense from invasion. The path to the village yawned open between the rocks, a mere ten feet in width. The idea was that it was like forcing an enemy down a hallway. Inescapable and beneficial to those defending the other side. The rocks were also flat and level at the top, so Sand shinobi could scan the desert for danger or anticipated guests. Although it had been breached in the past, improvements to village security in recent years had ensured the chasm's value to the village.

Growing impatient, Oba's dark eyes latch onto the inferno above. The blaring sun blessed the desert in blinding light. Oba frowns at the sun. Its heat went undisturbed by clouds today; meaning crossing the desert would be like walking on hot coals. Every grain of sand of cooked beyond reckoning.

Droplets of sweat trickle down the bald shinobi's head before the arrival of his pupils. He spins around to face them, forming fists with his large hands. "What the hell took you so long," he demands, freezing at the sight of only two teens. "And where the hell… Ah, forget it! If Endo isn't here in two minutes we leave without her."

The dark-skinned Genin starts to snicker.

"What's so damn funny," Oba roars at him.

The teen stumbles backward in reaction to Oba's booming voice. Almost falling butt-first in the sand, he catches himself on the rock wall with an arm. "N-Nothing, Father! It's just… well, you said _her._ I still think she's a guy, pretending to be a chick."

The other Genin, purple lines decorating his face, nods in agreement. "Yeah, seriously. Let's just call Tomone _it_ from now on. It'd be easier."

Oba's teeth clench so tight that his jaw starts to hurt. "You idiots have a point. But when we get to the Leaf village, you pretend to like and respect her." Oba spins away to gaze out at the steamy desert again. "We're the only squad representing the Sand this year… we can't look like complete fools. Understood?"

"Yes, Father," Goru says, moving back to his companion's side. He shifts his gaze to the bulky object strapped to his companion's back. "So Darkuso, which one did you decide to bring?"

Darkuso adjusts his backpack so it fits snuggly against his back with the wrapped object. "Hmph, my best one. Which one did you think I'd bring, moron?"

"Hey, who you calling moron? You puppet freak!"

"Oh shut up. It's not exactly a secret your brain is the size of an ant."

Oba stomps his heels into the ground, a tremor shaking the sand beneath their feet. "Enough of your bickering!" He whirls around scowling. "If you pull this crap in the Hidden Leaf, I'll skin you both alive with my bare hands!" Pleased by their silence, his eyes wander past them to the person running down the chasm's length toward them. A butterfly of displeasure passes through his gut, shattering his anger. _So she made it on time after all…_

Their last teammate pushes her way between Darkuso and Goru. "Sensei Oba! I made it," she gasps, bending over to pant.

Goru's eyes wander down the extent of her outfit. From the ludicrous white fox ears atop the hood of her red shawl, to her one sleeved shirt, and finally to her incredibly baggy pants. He's about to look back at his father when he notices something in his peripheral vision. His eyes latch onto her butt, sweat cracking his forehead. When one of her tonfas bounces against her hip a second time, he leaps backward and points at her butt.

"There! It's moving! That's so weird!"

Tomone straightens and looks over her shoulder at him. Blue-green eyes alight with curiosity, strands of curly blonde hair and a partial ponytail poking out from beneath her hood; she smiles. "Huh? Moving? What's moving?"

"That! There, in the pocket on your…"

Oba slaps a hand to his face so hard, he nearly breaks his nose. "Goru, shut up. And Tomone…" She looks at him smiling uncontrollably. He pulls the hand from his face and shakes his head. It was unheard of, but she really did kind of look like a boy… "Get rid of the cat in your pocket!"

"Aw, but I just found the little guy today," she complains, reaching into the back pocket of her pants to produce the stray cat. She holds up the orange tabby for Oba to stare at. "Isn't she the cutest? I found her by the fountain today and she looked hungry so I picked her up and decided to feed her some tuna and stuff! She's been with me all day, pretty neat huh? But my dad said I shouldn't keep her so…"

The world's largest vein nearly pops in Oba's temple by the time he interrupts her. "TOMONE! I don't care!"

The Genin lowers the cat, a tiny mew resonating from the animal. "Oh," is all she says, then tilts her head to the side. "What were we talking about again, Sensei Oba?"

"GET RID OF THAT CAT!" Oba's mighty shout nearly knocks the three Genin into the sand. Tomone doesn't even let go of the cat. Instead, it jumps free from her grip and runs back to the village in fear of Oba's voice. The burly shinobi sighs in exhaustion, his thick brows unfurrowing. "All right, we're all here. Let's do a supply check. Did everyone fill their canteens and pack their own food?"

The trio of Genin nods.

"Did everyone remember their ninja tools and weapons?"

The trio nods again.

"All right, then." His gaze befalls Tomone, who stills looks far too happy for just getting yelled at. He ignores the liveliness of her eyes, instead focusing on the fox ears. "Tomone, I'm going to tell you what I told Darkuso and Goru. When we get to the Hidden Leaf, we will show respect and discipline. We're the only representatives of the Sand at this year's Exams and we do not want to disappoint the Kazekage. Is that clear?"

Tomone bobs her head, the fox ears shaking atop her head. "Sure is, Sensei Oba! Oooh, can we go to Ichiraku Ramen when we get there? My father says it's one of the best places he's ever eaten!"

 _Is she always this scatterbrained…?_

Oba let loose another sigh and turns away from his squad. "It takes three days to travel to the Hidden Leaf in a hurry… a week to get there walking. With three weeks until the Exams' initiation, we'll get there right on time walking." He glances over his broad shoulder at the squad. "So keep hydrated and start refreshing on what I've taught you."

Goru and Darkuso nod, their faces determined. Tomone's heart-shaped face doesn't share the same determination.

Suddenly, Tomone sprints past Oba and throws her arms high into the air. "WOOHOO! We're going to the Hidden Leaf Village," she laughs to the world, leaving her squad to stare after her in disbelief.

"Did she just forget everything you said," Darkuso asks out loud.

Oba shakes his head, watching the girl get further and further away. _As hyper and forgetful as she is… she's got talent. Let's just hope that talent is enough to warrant respect during the Chunin Exams._

"Let's just get moving," Oba grumbles.

* * *

The forest had bed been still for an hour now. No chirping birds, scuffling squirrels, or scurrying rabbits to be heard. Only the creaking of a wooden carriage and an occasional bray from the mules pulling it could be heard. Four members of the traveling party had noticed such. The fifth, the old merchant riding his carriage, was completely unaware of their surroundings.

Hinabru Hyuga had placed himself at the rear of the carriage from the mission's start, two days ago. While the Land of Fire had seen a decrease in criminal activity recently, one can never be too careful when escorting a merchant. This merchant in particular, because he sold jewelry and gold trinkets. Hinabru thought it inaccurate to label the mission a C-rank, not because he doubted his squad but because of the mission's nature. A rich old merchant was always asking for trouble, regardless of the land. Konoha wasn't any different.

Only after two days of no trouble, Hinabru worried his squad would grow lethargic and careless. The only reason he did not announce the upcoming ambush, was because he wanted his students the experience of doing so themselves.

"Hey," Kuro, the shortest of the group, speaks up from the right side of the carriage. "Hey, everyone stop!"

The merchant yanks on the reins of his mules, the carriage groaning to a halt. Hinabru smiles from behind the carriage. _Very observant, Kuro._ His byukagan had revealed the concealed men ahead ten minutes ago. Now, the other Hyuga needed to identify the same threat.

Kuro unties his leaf headband from his arm. "You all hear that? The forest got quiet a few minutes ago." Kuro reties the headband around his head, careful to keep his short, spiky black hair tied back. "Sensei, Kyoya, see anything?"

Kyoya takes a few steps forward from the mules, brushing black bangs away from his pale-white eyes. "I can try," he says, then closes his eyes. Forming a hand sign he begins focusing his chakra. "Byakugan!" Veins sprouting from his eyes like spider webs, his eyes reopen to a brand new world of white and black. Searching his surroundings, he accounts for every leaf, insect, and twig in the vicinity. Thirty yards ahead, he makes out the indistinguishable shape of a man hiding in the brush.

"See anything," Hinabru asks, from behind the carriage.

The merchant lifts the straw hat covering his snow-white hair. "Is something wrong? Why have we stopped?"

Kyoya waits for Kuro to walk next to him before speaking. "Yes. Someone hiding in the brush ahead. Thirty yards." Kyoya tugs on the loose collar of his sleeveless gray vest, revealing the fishnet tank top underneath as he swallows. "Looks like an ambush."

Kuro nods, his dark eyes narrowing on the trees ahead. "Sensei, what's our plan?" Moments pass by, before Kuro wonders why he didn't get response. "Sensei?" He walks to the left side of the carriage to get a better look at where Hinabru should be standing in the rear.

His third squadmate Lulu, shrugs at him. "He's not there anymore," she says, face covered by her jacket's high collar.

 _Maybe he's planning to surprise attack them,_ Kuro thinks to himself, turning back to the road ahead. "Kyoya, do you know how many there are?"

Kyoyo refocuses on the man ahead. It doesn't take long for him to spy two more on the tree branch above. On the road's opposite side, two more hide on separate branches. Each one crouched and ready to strike.

"Five total," he says, praying that he's right. As he's crossing the road again with his eyes, he uncovers the steel trap hidden beneath the leaves. "There's also a trap in the center of the road."

"It's meant for the mules," Kuro mutters. "All right, let's get ready." Kuro backflips on top of the carriage. "Lulu, can you draw them out?"

Lulu walks forward to stand next to Kyoya, her black sunglasses reflecting the trees ahead. "Yes."

"All right, you two guard the front and I'll keep the old man safe," Kuro says, drawing several shuriken from his pouch. "Let's make them come to us." He takes a deep breath and drops to one knee, "When you're ready, Lulu."

The merchant grumbles and stands from his seat. "Best of luck," he says to Kuro, before hobbling through the carriage curtains.

Lulu raises both arms at the speed of a tortoise. A familiar buzzing rings in Kyoya's ears as the first of many beetles emerge from Lulu's sleeves. He watches the large swarm fly ahead, taking its sweet time moving as a herd. When they're about twenty yards away, they stop to hover in midair for a few moments. Abruptly, the swarms scatters, dashing off the road on either side. A symphony of screams echo as five masked men leap to the road, swatting about their heads. Their bland clothing suggests they aren't ninja, but there weapons indicate their intent.

"What the hell! Damn Leaf ninja! We're gonna cut you to shreds," one man shouts, breaking into a run toward them. The other three follow him with kunai, while the fifth raises a musket at the carriage.

"Get ready, here they come," Kuro shouts, pulling his arm back to throw.

Heeding their squad mate's warning, Kyoya sinks into a fighting stance while Lulu retreats atop the carriage. The first of the bandits reaches Kyoya and throws a clumsy fist. With ease, Kyoya sidesteps the punch and reciprocates with a jab to the ribs. Howling in pain the man hunches over, just long enough for Kyoya to knock him senseless with a knee to the face.

When Kyoya looks up, the second bandit is upon him. Kyoya dodges his kunai swipe seconds before Lulu's beetles attack by latching onto the assailant's arms.

"Ah, my arms," the bandit screams, running to the side of the road. "Get them off me! Someone get them off me!" Helplessly, he swings his kunai left and right to no avail. The black swarm continues to engulf him, eventually causing him to fall into the bushes.

The remaining bandits continue their assault, kunai prepared to swipe at Kyoya. Undaunted, Kyoya waits for their attack. They never reach the Genin before Kuro throws his shuriken. Three of five hit their mark, blood spewing from the bandit on the right.

Realizing his comrade is down, the last bandit jumps into the air and throws multiple kunai at Kuro and Lulu. In that same moment, the fifth bandit fires his rifle. Kyoya had expected such.

Flattening his hands and stretching them in a wide arc, Kyoya begins to spin. "Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" Kyoya's spin quickens, a blue sphere of chakra erupting around him. Like a rubber ball against brick, the kunai and bullet bounce off the chakra wall uselessly. Despite Kyoya deflecting the attack, the closer bandit manages to land atop the carriage.

"Get ready to die, Leaf shinobi," he yells, throwing a kick at Kuro. Kuro ducks just in time; then sweeps the bandit off balance with a swipe of his leg. Surprised, the bandit topples off the carriage and hits the dirt road unconscious.

Lulu points at the last bandit. "Good work. One more."

Kuro remembers and looks at the last bandit just in time. "Watch out!"

Time seems to slow for Kuro as the bandit raises his musket. Every ounce of his being screaming _move_ , he tackles Lulu off the carriage when the musket fires. Together they crash to the road beneath, Kuro being sure to take the brunt of the fall. Meanwhile, Kyoya rushes to engage the enemy during his reload.

Jumping into the air and launching a kick, the last bandit blocks Kyoya's attack with the gun. Dropping back to his feet, Kyoya circles around his adversary smooth as silk. When the gunman's back is to the carriage, Kyoya presses his offense. His next three jabs are never meant to hit, missing completely… but it's just enough to make the last bandit step on his own trap.

A sickening crack echoes throughout the forest, followed by the bandit's agonizing scream. The masked man collapses to the earth clutching his shattered leg.

Kyoya straightens from his battle stance and breathes out a sigh of relief. He spares the blood-soaked leaves a glance, then walks back to the carriage. One of the unfazed mules sneezes, the bandits moaning in collective defeat.

"Kuro, Lulu… are you both alright?" Kyoya watches them both stand, a herd of bugs flooding back into Lulu's sleeves.

"Yeah, we're fine," Kuro replies, rubbing his elbow. His dark eyes analyze the battlefield. The squirming bandits are the only motion in sight, their whimpers signifying victory. "One last thing, where's Sensei Hinabru?"

As if on cue, there's a thud from the carriage roof. All three Genin look up in alarm, then relax at the sight of a Leaf headband.

Hinabru smiles down at all of them. "Excellent work, my students."

* * *

 **A/N: So here we go, three more reader-created characters introduced along with others. Hope you enjoyed the chapter; I even managed to get some action in there! I appreciate you all for reading and enjoying the story! I've been having fun writing it myself!**

 _ **Important Note for Character Submissions:**_ _**I now have nine reader-created characters in total. I am only accepting three more and here's the kicker: At this point they need to be from the Leaf village and they need to be male. Please and thank you!**_


	4. Distant Lands

**A New Shinobi Era**

 _ **Distant Lands**_

* * *

Deep ocean-blue eyes open over a half-mask, the silver fangs of a wolf painted onto the mask's exterior. The eyes travel upward, locking onto the impenetrable dark clouds above. They were thick, each overwhelmingly pregnant with precipitation. The downpour would start any minute now, and anyone outdoors would feel the downpour's wraith.

Rei's eyes fell from the sky to the scene before her. There, on a flat upper deck overlooking the village, she and Kenji stood ready for combat. Kenji, her squinty and rather chubby squad mate, tightens his fists in apprehension. Sensei Izumi leans against the deck railing across from them, her movements relaxed as she prepares her jutsu.

"Ready to go again? Izumi asks them, her sleek dark blue hair blowing in the wind. When her students nod in unison, she moves her hands to form the tiger hand sign.

Kenji takes a step back and lowers into his clan's fighting stance. Rei draws a cluster of senbon from the pouch on her hip. The needle-like weapons grant a sense of comfort between her fingers. She then closes her eyes, and waits for the jutsu's activation.

The sound of swishing water indicates the justu's success. A dozen Izumi water clones sprout up from the pavement, surrounding the teenagers. When Rei opens her eyes, the clones begin their relentless assault.

Within seconds, Kenji elbows the closest clone in the face. An explosion of water splashes to the pavement as a result. Pivoting his heel, he turns just in time to block the fist of another. Rei quits watching him to focus on the three charging her front on.

Flinging the senbon from her hand with lethal accuracy, one of the clones explodes. Hearing steps behind her, Rei then leaps over the closer of the charging clones. Water smacks on water as two clones run into each other. The last clone from the original charge, redirects to kick her. Using her forearms, Rei blocks the kick and leaps away to safety.

Six clones remain on the battlefield; two of the six trying to beat Kenji into submission. Rei leaves that skirmish to Kenji and initiates a series of hand signs. _Boar. Tiger. Monkey._ "Water style: Water Constriction," she whispers to herself, gesturing a hand in the direction of a leaping clone. From her a hand, a whip of water lashes out and obliterates the clone in midair. As water from the collision sprays her, she ducks the next clone's fist and defeats it with a punch to the stomach.

"Rei! Behind you," Kenji shouts, punching a clone into oblivion with an uppercut.

Alarm sweeping through her, Rei cartwheels away from the sneaking clone's attack. Regaining her balance with more senbon in hand, she eliminates both of the remaining clones in one fatal throw. Afterwards, she straightens to look at her squad mate. Kenji assures victory with a nod.

Rei squats down to exhale in relief, her uneven lilac bangs falling over her eyes. "We did it… Six times in a row." She rises moments later when Sensei Izumi approaches. Only upon careful examination does Rei determine she's the real one. The warmth in her Sensei's violet eyes confirms such.

"Rei, Kenji," Sensei Izumi says, both teens lock their vision on her. She beckons them closer with a wave of her hand. When the trio gathers to a stand person's length apart, Izumi smirks and places a hand on her hip. "All right then, that's it. We're done training, at least until the Chunin Exams are finished."

"About time. We're ready to prove ourselves," Kenji exclaims, raising a fist. Suddenly, he looks lost. "Hey wait a minute… Sensei, why didn't Jerra train with us today?"

Izumi chuckles, "Nevermind Jerra, he'll meet us at the gate tomorrow all the same. What's more important, is that you three are prepared." As if suddenly aware of something, Izumi tilts her head to the sky. "It's going to rain soon." Her eyes return to her pupils, specifically Rei. Their usual warmth is absent as her tone grows serious. "Use the rain to wash yourselves clean of any doubt. Come tomorrow, we set out for the Hidden Leaf village. Understood?"

Kenji nods his head several times. Rei simply stares back.

Izumi smirks again. "Good. Kenji, you're dismissed," she says, turning her back on them. It's when Rei and Kenji exchange a puzzled look that Izumi summons Rei. "Rei, walk with me."

Kenji hesitates to leave at first, but eventually convinces himself to do so. His mother had promised to cook one of her delicious seafood recipes on his last night home. Such was all the motivation Kenji needed.

Rei turns her gaze away from the Kenji's departure to stare at her teacher. The woman is leaning against the railing. Once again, she's staring out at the city below.

Rei waits for the rain. When the first drops hit her face, she walks over to join her instructor. She's still several yards away when Izumi speaks, her tone harsh.

"You know why your grandfather crafted you that mask, right?" Izumi asks, not paying Rei any attention. Rei comes to halt at the railing next to Izumi, her eyes searching the senior kunoichi's thoughtful expression. Suddenly, Izumi turns to her and raises a hand to the girl's cheek. "It's to protect your beautiful face from the cruelty of this world."

The girl blushes when Izumi pulls her hand away. Despite the removal of her hand, Izumi's violet gaze lingers on the student. Rei's lilac hair reminded her of a peaceful pond outside the village, where she liked to spend her free time. Along the pond's edge, a variety of lilac flowers bloomed yearly…

Izumi averts her eyes the village below, the rain starting to fall faster. "I know what you've been meaning to ask me."

"Is that so," Rei replies, following her teacher's gaze to the rainy mist settling over the village. Mysterious and beautiful, Rei loved the spectacular view. She wanted to believe her mother had felt the same way… once.

"Yes, and the answer is no." Izumi's lips tighten into a straight line, as if pondering her next words. "Rei, you know there's a strong possibility that she left because of you. Right?"

Rei sighs, "I guess I'd be lying if I said no. But why… what did I ever…"

"You did nothing," Izumi interrupts swiftly, her hand moving to rub the girl's back. "You were a child, it was out of your control. We ninja make rash decisions often… sometimes without regarding family." Izumi removes her hand from Rei's back, placing it back on wet railing. "So I want you to make me a promise."

Rei's eyes widen. "A promise?"

Izumi smiles at her. It's a bright, loving smile. One that a mother might give to her son or daughter. "Yes, a promise. Promise me that whatever happens regarding your mother… you won't let it affect you. Your potential as a kunoichi is astonishing. The Mist needs more ninja like you, Rei."

An icy shiver colder than the rain itself slithers down her spine. Utterly lost for words, Rei stares at her instructor wide eyed. Moments later, Rei accepts the praise and regains her composure.

"Alright," Rei says with a nod. "I promise."

Without warning, Izumi leans forward and kisses her on the forehead. "That's my girl." Izumi permits herself one last heart-warming smile, then starts to walk away; leaving Rei in the rain.

Cheeks flaring red again, Rei watches the woman leave. By the time she turns back to the village below, the rain has begun to soak through her dark gray shirt. Thoughts racing, she speaks her mind to no one in particular.

"I just hope I can keep that promise… Sensei."

* * *

"If that's the way you want it, then fine!" A black cloak flies from broad shoulders, revealing blue-black shinobi armor. Within seconds, the armor glistens beneath the pelting rain. Its user shakes his shoulder-length purple hair and grins, pointed teeth clearly visible despite the rain. "I'll cut you in half," the large boy shouts, hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

Several yards away, the other man laughs. "You can try… But your life ends today, Jerra. _Hiramekarei_ belongs to me!" The man pulls a sword free from its scabbard and grips it with both hands. "I'll ask one more time… Hand it over or die."

Rain trickling through his hair and down his face, Jerra's grin grows in width. "You're on a fool's errand. No worries though, it'll be over soon." Jerra yanks the massive, bandaged sword from his back. Almost wider than it is long, two curved indentations form at the sword's base. Overall, it resembled that of a flounder fish in shape. Its name was _Hiramekarei,_ and its last wielder had used it to unite a nation.

"Fool," the man roars, sprinting at Jerra with the sword held above his head. Jerra waits patiently, gripping _Hiramekarei_ with both hands. Splashing through countless puddles and mud, his adversary finally comes within range.

Swinging it in a wide arc, _Hiramekarei_ brings the lesser sword to a halt. Forcing the blades against each other in stalemate, the two men glare at each other for precious seconds. Then, combining his physical strength with the sheer weight of the sword, Jerra starts to push. Despite digging his heels into the muck, the man is in shock as he slides backward. Alarmed, Jerra's opponent pulls away and leaps backward. He lands in a puddle, brown water spraying.

Jerra's grin persists when he realizes that the man lacks a headband. "You're not from one of the five shinobi lands. Tell me where you're from… before I kill you."

"The Land of Iron," the man shouts, charging again. This time he slices his sword upward, but Jerra blocks it with ease.

"That explains your fighting style," Jerra says, watching him step backward. He swings again, this time diagonally. Jerra blocks the attack again, metal screeching. "Afraid you'll have to do better than it."

Anger evident on the man's face, he pulls his sword away and begins slashing at rapid speed. Hardly moving _Hiramekarei,_ Jerra deflects the strikes and lunges forward. His thrust misses its mark by mere inches.

Jerra's opponent retreats again. "Dammit," he growls, the rain dripping from his facial hair. "For one so young, you have skill. I'll give you that."

Jerra hefts _Hiramekarei_ onto his shoulder pad, giving his arms a break from the sword's weight. "What can I say? I've been trained from a young age… unlike you."

Gritting his teeth, the man resists the urge to charge. "You're all talk!"

"If that's what you want to believe, fine." Jerra closes his eyes, the rain caressing him in its relentless downfall. "But among swordsmen, only a coward runs." He opens his eyes again, right when his opponent dashes forward. Sword arcing through the air straight at his head, Jerra doesn't so much as flinch.

"Get ready to die, you bastard!"

Jerra ducks the sword stroke and swipes _Hiramekarei_ at the man's dominant leg. The result is devastating for his opponent. While his opponent falls to the earth, Jerra wipes his brow clean of blood. Standing tall over his screaming foe, Jerra licks his lips before the rain can wash the crimson away. A warm metallic taste greets his taste buds… the sweet taste of blood.

Writhing in the mud, the man grips his thigh in appall. Gushing crimson from his kneecap, the rest of his leg lays at Jerra's feet. The fusion of mud, blood, and rain mixes into a chunky black, pooling between the two men.

Ignoring the man's screams, Jerra admires his sword. _Hiramekarei's_ bandages are soaked in blood and wet with rain. _Just means I'll have to replace the bandages,_ Jerra concludes. The screaming seizes during Jerra's inspection, so he shifts his eyes away from the sword. He's surprised to discover the man is crawling; dragging his mutilated body away from Jerra. Jerra frowns and looks away from the man, searching the mud for something else. _There._ Half buried in the mud, his opponent's sword gleams.

"Lesson number one for any swordsman," Jerra recites, walking over to the weapon. He sheathes _Hiramekarei's_ on his back, then yanks the sword free of its muddy prison. His eyes run up and down the length of the blade before he looks to his crawling foe again. "Never get disarmed."

Mud squishing beneath his sandals, Jerra strides after his opponent in the rain. He catches up to the samurai at the water's edge, a fog settling over the pond. That's where his opponent stops crawling, mud caking his face. Despite oozing blood, he meets Jerra's stare with steel in his eyes.

"Well," he demands, despite his fatal injury. "End it, already!"

Jerra sighs, part of him wishing the man had said something different. Anything different. But he didn't. He asked for what all the others before him had. The same fate… Death by the sword.

"Fine," Jerra says, lifting his opponent's sword high into the air. Sudden rage overcoming him, he brings it down hard.

Blood spatters onto the lilac petals of a flower nearby.

* * *

He had been watching the rainfall through the window for nearly an hour at the round table. It never ceased to amaze him. The simplicity of rain. Regardless of what events were occurring, rain possessed the gift to ignore such. Even on a night like this one.

"Lord Mizukage, the daimyo and council have arrived."

Aoki does not look away from the circular window at the far side of the room. He merely waves his hand, "Let them in."

"Right away," the door guard says, retreating out of the room.

Moments later, several men ripe with age enter the room in single file. Each dressed in gray robes, they move around the table in silence and take their seats. On Aoki's right, the daimyo himself sits.

When everyone is settled, the daimyo turns to Aoki. "Good evening, Mizukage. I hope all is well?"

"Of course, my Lord." Aoki finally looks away from the window, is single violet eyes befalls the daimyo. "All is well with you, I hope?"

"Indeed. Although we have much to discuss this evening." The Daimyo searches the faces of those gathered. Sighing, he rises and places his feeble hands on the table. "Good evening, friends. We're gathered here to discuss the future of our land. I now officially declare the start of our meeting." He locks eyes with a man three chairs away. "Let's begin with economy. Chief of Coin, if you would please deliver your report."

In silence, the meeting progresses steadily. Within an hour, the council addresses everything. Economically, the land is stable. Politically, the land is under control. Finally, they reach Aoki and request his opinion of the military.

Brushing a strand of white hair away from his good eye, Aoki stands to address the council. "From a military standpoint, the Land of Water is the strongest it has ever been. With the clans and islands united, we stand completely capable of repelling any threat." Aoki looks down at the Water Daimyo, "In other words, it's time to take what is rightfully ours."

Hushed murmurs pass around the table as the Water Daimyo stands. His authority draws the council back to attention, their eyes fixated on him.

"Indeed… Mizukage Aoki Hatari speaks the truth." He gestures at the man to his left. "For centuries, our land has been one of turmoil and civil war. Disgraced by the other lands for out incompetence and unity. But now, my friends… we finally stand together." He points at a map of the Shinobi world, behind the head of one his subordinates. "As you all know, our Alliance with the Sand, Leaf, and Grass has been beneficial to say the least. However, it's time we take matters into our own hands."

"Lord Daimyo," one of the councilmen gasps, "W-What are you suggesting?"

The Water Daimyo bows his head. "The Land of Water has lived in the shadow of the others for a long time now. We grow thin in resources among our islands and remain the joke of our allies and enemies." The Daimyo begins to walk around the circular table, approaching the map. "In particular, the Land of Fire does not respect us… Nor have they shown us gratitude when we gave them aid in past wars." He stops in front of the map, near the room's entrance. "Friends of the land, it is time we take what is rightfully ours from the Land of Fire."

The stillness of the room is so prevalent, it seems to echo. Not a single councilman twitches a muscle. Only Aoki, the Mizukage, cares to offer his support.

"I agree," he says, rubbing the eyepatch covering his right eye. "If we were to ever make a move against the Leaf, now is the time." His good eye scans each of the councilmen. "We're in the perfect position to strike."

One of the councilmen bolts to his feet, his chair crashing to the floor. "My lords, this is insanity! The very idea is absurd! The Leaf have shown us kindness in the past!"

The Water Daimyo turns away from the map sighing. "That may be so, but the Land of Water needs to expand if we are to prosper." His gaze locks with the councilman. A wave of uneasiness snakes around the table, a few of the councilmen swallowing. "Do you deny that?"

"Of course not," the councilman gasps, "But there has to be another way! To engage in war against someone we're currently allies with… Lord Daimyo forgive me, but that's madness. We're one nation, the Land of Fire has other allies. Should we invade, we'll almost certainly be destroyed. Even with allies of our own, this is wrong! It's immoral!"

Whispers pass around the table, but no one dares speak openly. Aoki's white brows furrow, his good eye staring at the councilman who refuses to bow. Instead, his resistance persists. Just as Aoki had feared.

"Immoral is it?" The Water Daimyo walks back to his seat, his eyes surveying the room. "In less than a decade, our people will begin to starve. Starvation leads to civil war. Prosperity? What we've all worked so hard to achieve, will be lost in such outrage." The Daimyo lowers himself into his seat. "As leader of this nation, I will not allow it. We've come too far!"

Revered silence again. All eyes are upon the Daimyo. No one dares speak. Until of all people, Aoki breaks the silence.

"All in favor of invading the Hidden Leaf Village?"

The whispers become audible again, each member turning to the other. Only one councilman does not do so, the only one who remains standing.

"This is an outrage!" His shout draws the room's attention. "I'll never support such madness!"

Aoki looks to the Daimyo, well aware of what's about to happen.

"Very well," the Daimyo says, closing his eyes. They open, watery and bloodshot, to glare at the councilman. "Farewell, old friend."

The opposing councilman shows a face of confusion, unaware of the ninja approaching from behind. By the time he realizes his peril, it's far too late. A hand latches onto his shoulder, forcing him down into the chair. While screaming for mercy, a kunai slits his throat. Blood spewing over the table and down his robes, the councilman's horrified expression freezes in permeant panic. His killer throws the man into the table, leaving the body slumped face first in a pool of scarlet.

Terrified, the other council members stare at the murderer. Grinning devilishly, he looks to the Daimyo and shrugs. The councilmen direct their attention to the Water Daimyo, who stands once more.

"Does anyone else disagree?"

* * *

It had taken two days travel for Roku to reach the Land of Grass. There, he found beauty beyond belief. The streams, plains, and valleys teemed with life. Untouched by civilization, the wilderness flourished in a sea of endless greenery. Every single blade of grass seemed to glow beneath the sun.

After crossing the border and trekking upstream a few miles, Roku uncovered something he had never seen before. Towering high into the sky, they stretched on for what appeared to be miles. He had only read about the tube-like vegetation in books. But now he found himself staring at them in awe. And not just some, an entire forest of them. Bamboo…

"Wish you could see this, Sushina," Roku whispers to himself. This is the type of place he and his wife would have held a picnic in their youth. An easy breeze gushing over swaying grass. A gushing stream singing just over the ridge. A bamboo forest to provide shade…

It was in that moment that Roku realized he missed her. Even though it had only been two days… Lost in his thoughts, Roku did not hear the stranger's approach.

"Letting your guard down his dangerous in a foreign land."

Roku pulls a kunai free and spins around, fully prepared for combat. His hazel eyes narrow at the sight of a rifle pointed in his direction. The weapon belongs to a man decked in tan clothing, wearing a straw hat. The hat is dipped so that it covers his face. Only one thing gives the shinobi away, the Hidden Grass headband tied around to his arm.

"You're from the Grass," Roku says, strafing to his left. The rifle follows his movement without hesitation. This causes Roku to stop, sweat leaking from his Leaf headband. "That's a nice look gun you got there." Roku tilts his head, "Plan on using it?"

The rifle's barrel lowers. "I don't think so… You're from the Hidden Leaf. You're considered an ally to the Grass."

Roku exhales. "That's right. I'm here to escort a squad to my village for the Chunin Exams." Roku puts the kunai in his mouth and holds up a hand of peace. His other hand pulls a piece of parchment from his pouch. His eyes spare the paper a glimpse, "I'm looking for a Garen Zobati. Know him?"

"As it so happens… I do." The rifle lowers completely. The man raises his stout chin so that his face is visible, revealing harsh eyes and a stern face. "I'm Garen Zobati. I brought my squad out here to meet you." He crosses through a bushel of tall grass and shifts his rifle to one hand. "You must be Roku Takoma."

Roku puts the kunai away, his muscles relaxing. "That's right." His eyes search the tall grass behind Garen. "Where's your squad?"

Garen nods at the bamboo forest. "Can never be too careful, we're used to intruders here." As if on cue, a teen emerges from a thicket of bamboo. He walks over grinning, his long bushy, red hair reminds Roku of the Akimichi clan. "So we're always ready to ambush." Roku is stunned when another teen, emerges from the tall grass. This one is a girl, although if not for her skirt Roku would have thought her a boy. Lastly, another boy appears over the ridge behind Roku.

"Quite the ambush," Roku says, scratching his beard. "And to think I was envisioning a picnic with my wife here sometime!"

The teenagers gather next to Garen, the girl folding her tattooed arms. "Oh shit, don't tell me he's a total pussy."

Garen whips toward her. "Vitani! Watch your tone. This an ally you're talking to."

The girls shrugs, her sand-blonde bangs bouncing. The bangs were swept to the side to cover one eye, the rest of her hair cut boyishly short. In addition to the tattoos, her one visible blue eye was circled in heavy black makeup.

The bigger of the teenage boys shakes his head, his long, wild dreadlocks swaying. "She's got a point. Leaf ninja are supposed to be strong… This guy looks like fresh meat." Like the girl, he too had black makeup circled around his eyes.

"Muka, show some respect," Garen snaps. This time, Garen stares at the last of the teenagers, as if anticipating more rudeness. It's not surprising that the red-haired boy has black makeup circling his eyes too.

He meet Garen's stare with a dumb look on his face, then sticks out his tongue. "Blah. There, happy?"

"Oh shut up," Garen grunts, turning back to Roku. "I apologize for their behavior."

Roku waves a hand and laughs. "Vulgar bunch, aren't they? No worries, they don't deter me in anyway. I got a mission to complete. For the sake of our journey, care to introduce them?"

Garen smiles. "They're the future of the Hidden Grass Village."

* * *

 **A/N: Our longest chapter yet and for good reason! It introduces several new characters, (two of them reader-created), and provides some plot to the overall story! Not to mention, a fair amount of action and killing in this one! Really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all liked reading it! As always, I appreciate all of you and your reviews! Until next time!**


	5. Up and Coming Leaf Ninja

**A New Shinobi Era**

 ** _Up and Coming Leaf Ninja_**

* * *

Dusk had fallen over the Hidden Leaf Village, ending the day's bustle. The children that once combed the streets were home, being tucked into bed by their mothers. The shopkeepers that once encouraged customers to visit, had closed their doors until morning. Even the village shinobi had retired for the day. Only a handful remained to watch over the village. Kuro was not one of these shinobi. Instead, he was reading.

Seated at the cluttered table, the candle's flickering glow served as his only source of light. Thick books and musty scrolls were scattered about the table, their pages wrinkled with age. The rest of the room embraced a dim, gloom. The large house was entirely silent. Despite such, Kuro found himself getting frustrated. All this research and the technique still wasn't making sense, at least not in reality. Kuro understood it, could explain the jutsu to anyone, and could recite its purpose in perfect clarity. But he still had no idea on how to go about learning it… Or perfecting it for that matter.

About to slam the book shut for the night, the front door of the house swings open. In steps a white-haired shinobi, green eyes glowing in the candlelight.

"Back from your mission and already nose deep in books again, eh?" The man shuts the door and crosses the room. He removes his Leaf flax jacket and hangs it on the wall near Kuro, then hovers over him to observe the text. "That jutsu again?"

"Yeah," Kuro sighs, shutting the book. He runs his hands through his short, spiky black hair. "But it's pointless. I'm not getting it."

"Hm, sounds like it's upsetting you," the older shinobi says, walking past him and down the hallway.

Kuro watches him, grinding his teeth. _Upsetting me? More like pissing me off…_

The older shinobi returns with a wooden board game in hand. He smiles at Kuro's surprise, "Care for a game of shogi? I'm feeling lucky tonight."

Kuro closes his eyes and smirks. "Sure."

Within fifteen minutes, the game had grown intense. Neither of the players had an advantage, but at this point the game could be decided in the next several moves.

"So how was your mission," the older shinobi asks, his eyes not leaving the board.

Kuro moves his piece before speaking. "It went well. We got lucky and didn't have much trouble. Took out some bandits by the Land of Rivers, but that was about it." Kuro watches his opponent make a mistake in the board game. "How was your mission?"

The ninja folds his arms. "Good. We didn't have any trouble at the Temple of Fire." His face twists in disbelief when Kuro claims his knight from the board. "That was a dirty trick… sacrificing your pawn like that."

"Climbing silver," Kuro explains, setting the knight atop a book. "Look it up some time."

The other ninja groans as he hunches over the board. He's dismayed when he realizes that two more of his pieces are in danger. Sighing, he elects to save his bishop rather than the rook. Kuro eliminates the rook without hesitation.

"Moziki…"

The older ninja looks up from the game in surprise.

"This technique… Is it even possible for someone like me?" Kuro's eyes do not leave the board game, orange candle light reflecting in dark eyes.

Moziki narrows his eyes, white brows furrowing. "You know what I first saw when I found you in the Land of Lightning, wandering like the lost kid you were?" Moziki looks down at the board game, then makes a move without thought. "I saw potential. You were able to locate me in the bushes, despite my vast experience in stealth. And then… when I found out you were a descendant of the Fourth Hokage on your mother's side, it became clear that you belonged here. In the Hidden Leaf."

Kuro sighs, claiming another of Moziki's pieces. "I'm failing to see your point. All that was a long time ago."

"Yes it was," Moziki says, putting a hand to his scarred chin. His eyes search the board for a possible counter attack. "My point, is that you have the potential to become an outstanding shinobi. With Minato Namizake's blood running through your veins, I think you're more than capable of mastering his technique." Finally, Moziki makes his move.

Kuro smirks. "You're just talking me up." He take another one of Moziki's pieces with his knight. "Besides, I don't even know where to start."

Moziki shakes his head. He makes a futile attempt to change the board game's outcome with a risky move. It's disappointing when Kuro reacts by putting him in check.

"Damn." Moziki leans back in his chair, making it squeak. "Don't know where to start, huh? Does that mean you've given up on restoring your clan? You're just going to let the Uzamaki clan reign supreme and forever live in their shadow?" Moziki saves his king from check, then studies Kuro's thoughtful expression. "That doesn't sound like the proud, ambitious kid I dropped off at the academy a few years ago."

Kuro scowls, slapping one of his pieces forward on the board. "Yeah, well he grew up."

Moziki hesitates before making his next move, then commits it anyway. By claiming one of Kuro's knights, he gave Kuro the opportunity to end the game. Knowing Kuro's observant nature, Moziki did so intending to end the game. His intent is fulfilled in seconds.

"That's it. You lose," Kuro says, leaning back in his chair. His dark eyes meet Moziki's. "Now then, what are you thinking about? You usually put up more of a fight in shogi."

Moziki starts putting the pieces back into the board game's container. "I'm thinking I can help... I have an old colleague in the Land of Lightning who might be of some assistance in learning that technique." Moziki smiles, folding the wooden board in half. He sets it down in the container and meet's Kuro's wide eyes. "He's the only living person that still uses the technique. At least to my knowledge…"

Kuro closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. "All right, you've caught my interest." His eyes open suddenly, matching his tone in ferocity. "Now what's the catch?"

 _Friendly to everyone but the guy who raised him… Kids these days_ , Moziki thinks to himself, his smile growing wider. "The catch… Is that you have to make Chunin."

Kuro stands. "I figured that was your game." He walks across the room, stopping next to the window. He finds the brightest star in the sky, a brilliant purple in the black sea. Staring at it, newfound resolve swells within.

"All right… You got a deal."

* * *

The following morning, puffy white clouds floated across a brilliant blue sky. Below, a trio of ninja made their way through the trees. Abruptly, the ninja in lead stops on a branch.

His companions stop on either side of him, watching his jacket and unkempt black hair blow in the breeze. Both of them make puzzled expressions.

The boy wearing a teal jumpsuit stands. "Sensei, why have we stopped? Is something wrong?"

Still as a statue, Team 7's leader stares straight ahead. Not an inch of his being so much as twitches. This bothers the girl on his right.

"Hey! Bonehead, Lee asked you a question." The girl rises to her feet, black kimono blowing in the wind to reveal white shorts covering her thighs. Deep red ponytail and bangs swaying in the breeze, she sighs. "Seriously. What's the hold up?"

The man's pearly white grin appears, stretching ear to ear. "Nothing of concern, I assure you both. I just figured we ought to make a competition out of our return to the Leaf! After all, this is our last mission for a while…"

The boy almost jumps off the branch in enthusiasm, raising his taped fist. "A competition, of course! Extraordinary idea, Sensei! What is this competition?"

The girl's onyx eyes roll, a bubble of pink gum popping between her full lips. "Another one of your stupid competitions?"

"Stupid? HA!" The man laughs so hard that the tree branch starts to shake. "My competitions aren't stupid! They inspire you two to be better ninja! It's our ninja way!" Emerald eyes shift from the trees ahead to meet the girl's irritated expression. "A race back to the Hidden Leaf Village it is! The loser… has to pay for after mission Barbeque! How does that sound?!"

"An excellent idea, Sensei Saika," Lee exclaims, black hair blowing as the wind picks up again. "When does this wonderful competition begin?"

Saika turns to him grinning, fire seemingly lights his emerald eyes. "Right about… NOW!" Shocked beyond words, Saika's students watch as he slams his heel into the bark beneath their feet. A crack echoes throughout the forest as the branch begins to fall. Saika however, is already bounding through the trees ahead. "HAHA! Hurry up, slowpokes!"

"Dammit, this is so stupid," the girl shouts, leaping to safety. Song Lee, her comrade, soars past her with a mighty leap.

"No, it is brilliant!" Tears in his eyes, Lee starts racing after their Sensei through the trees. "This kind of physical activity is a great bonus exercise to our mission!"

It takes Kana a moment of travel before she realizes it. Saika is in first place, Lee is second place, and she's in third which mean she's… _dead last!_

"There's no way I'm losing," she shouts after the boys, starting to ascend a tree trunk. The boys disappear beneath the leaves of the forest, the wind increasing in strength the higher Kana gets. When at last she reaches the top of the tree, the wind is so powerful that she has to struggle for balance. Fending off the wind and regaining her balance, her gaze locks on the Leaf village a couple hundred yards ahead. The great village gate pokes above the sheen of trees, while the Hokage's mansion and monument gleam in the distance.

"All right, here it goes." Kana frees and unfolds a pair of twin fans, then waits for the wind to howl once more. When it breathes again moments later, she activates her jutsu. "Wind Style: Gale Gliding jutsu!" Flapping her fans toward the Earth, she spins and takes flight in vortex of swirling wind. At blinding speed, the hurling funnel rushes her across the tree line; leaving a trail of leaves flying behind in her wake.

She returns to the ground seconds before Saika's arrival, dust erupting around her. Passing under the gate despite Saika's reckless surge in speed, she puts her fans away and spins around. Both hands find her hips as Saika slides to a stop in front of her. Lee appears moments later, sliding to a stop next to Saika.

Sweat dripping down his forehead, Lee looks between Kana and Saika several times. "Well? Who won? I came in second!" The confidence he had in getting second place was unbelievable.

"I won, moron," Kana says, sticking her tongue out. "Which makes you both losers!"

"Unfortunately, I was defeated," Saika confesses, drooping his muscular shoulders. "HOWEVER! I did not come in last place!" He spins toward Lee in exuberant excitement. "That my student, was you Lee!"

Tears pour like waterfalls down the boy's face. "NO! Impossible! How could I lose! Eternal shame is upon me!" Lee falls to the dirt face first.

From the safety of their hut, the two shinobi on gate duty watch the trio. "Wow, they're insane," one of the ninja says.

His comrade looks up from a book. "Saika sure does know how to make an entrance…" He yawns. "It's best just to ignore his antics, usually. Things go better that way."

"You know what that means, Lee," Saika exclaims, pointing toward the village. "You get the glorious duty of paying for our after mission meal!"

Kana continues to tease her peer, "Sucker! That'll teach you!"

Too distraught by his devastating loss to move, Saika begins to pull the sobbing Lee into town. Kana pursues them, resisting the urge to skip with glee. As the trio makes their way through the highly active village, they happen to pass Ichiraku Ramen. That's when Kana notices them, two members of Team 8 seated inside.

Kana stops, but Saika persists in dragging Lee. "I'll catch up with you two at the Barbeque," she shouts, then brushes the curtains aside to enter Ichiraku. She grins at the Genin inside. "Koharu, Zarbuto, long time no see!"

The tan-skinned girl whirls around so fast that her multiple braids of waist-length hair slap the boy next to her. The gray-haired boy nearly chokes roast pork before turning around.

"Oh, morning Kana," the girl says, blinking her gray almond shaped eyes.

The boy next to her gulps. His face flushes red, the glasses nearly falling from his face. "H-Hi there, K-Kana… H-H-How are you this… uh, morning?"

Kana raises her chin. "I'm great, as always. Just got back from a mission!" She pauses to chew her gum. "What about you two? Ready for the Chunin Exams, or what?"

The girl nods. "I think so. I've been studying hard." She nudges the boy next to her, "Zarbuto has been studying hard too. Isn't that right, Zarbuto?"

The owner of Ichiraku Ramen just so happens to start washing dishes beyond the counter when Zarbuto starts to speak. As a result, the boy is inaudible as he fumbles over his words.

Kana frowns, "What was that?"

The owner turns off the sink and disappears into the restaurant's backroom. This time, Zarbuto's nervousness is audible.

"Uh y-yeah… I've uh, been studying a lot too."

"Glad to hear it," Kana exclaims, nearly making the boy fall off his stool. "What about training? Has Sensei Riba been keeping you two on your toes? Saika almost never gives us a break." She spits her gum into a waste basket nearby. "It's hard work, but it keeps us battle-ready. We're gonna kick ass in the Exams."

Koharu gives a small smile. "Oh, well we've been training a lot too. Saori is getting really good at her Lightning style…" She glances at Zarbuto, sweat cracking his brow. "And Zarbuto's medical ninjutsu is looking great."

"Medical ninjutsu, huh," Kana says, studying the boy. He looks ready to make a run for it by the time her eyes sweep back to Koharu. "What about you, Koharu? Perfecting that water style of yours yet?"

The girl shrugs, brushing some straggling brown curls to the side of her face. "I mean, sort of. But I still have a long way to go." She closes her eyes and smiles. "Hopefully, I-I mean I think I'm good enough to get through the Chunin Exams… I guess we'll find out."

Kana smirks. "Oh, we'll definitely find out!" Kana starts turning to leave, then stops as if remembering something. "Just pray you don't have to face me in Part three of the Exams and you'll do fine!" She pushes Ichiraku Ramen's curtains aside and glances over her shoulder at them. "Well, if I don't see you two again until the Exams… best of luck!" Without another word, she leaves as if in hot pursuit of someone.

Koharu and Zarbuto exhale relief and spin around to continue eating at the counter. Zarbuto is sweating profusely, tugging on his purple shirt. Koharu notices and smiles.

"She's really something… it's not every day that happens."

"Not every day what happens," Zarbuto gasps. His exasperation fogs up his glasses, so he has to take them off and wipe them clean with his shirt. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Koharu says, again with a small smile. She resumes eating as if nothing ever happened.

The next two minutes, they eat in complete silence. Only the rustling of pots and pans from the restaurant owner disturb their peaceful meal. Eventually, Zarbuto breaks the quiet.

"I'm worried I won't do well in the Exams. I might even fail Part one…"

Koharu pushes her empty bowl forward. The restaurant owner snatches it in seconds, proceeding to wash it in the sink. "You've studied hard. You'll do great."

The boy shakes his head. "But I'm nowhere near as smart as you, Koharu. My grades were average at best… you were top in the class at the academy."

The girl stares up at the ceiling. "But that was then. The Chunin Exams are a bit different, I'm afraid."

Neither Zarbuto nor Koharu notice their third teammate sneaking up on them. As a result, she startles her teammates.

"Good morning, you two." The other members of Team 8 whirl around in panic. Both of them fidget uncomfortably as Saori's chocolate eyes survey them. "Everything all right?"

Koharu looks down at her feet. "Oh, um, yes. Everything is good." Koharu tightens the leaf headband around her forehead, moves the curls from her face again, and meets the other girl's gaze reluctantly. "Did you still want to um, spar today… Saori?"

Saori smiles as she nods. "Yeah, we really should. Having Zarbuto around to patch us up afterwards makes it super beneficial." Suddenly, Saori looks away to seemingly stare at the wall. "After that… I was wondering if you two could help me study." The slight pink in her cheeks shows her embarrassment in asking.

Koharu disregards such, granting a small smile. "Sure. We'd more than happy to help. Right, Zarbuto?"

"Yeah! And patching you two up after sparring lets me practice my ninjustu."

"All right, then our plan for the day is set," Saori cheers. She throws the curtains aside and steps back out into the sunlight. When her teammates join her, they depart for the training grounds at a casual pace.

Unbeknownst to the trio, a single pair of eyes follow them from the shade of a teashop. Sipping on herbal tea until her students disappear from sight, Riba sets the cup aside and smiles.

 _Introverted, quiet, and shy. They also lack confidence… but they make up for it in willpower. And they're smart. And capable. Let's just hope that's enough… They've worked too hard to fail…_ With that final thought on the matter, Riba resumes reading her book.

* * *

Steel on steel rings again, scaring birds out of the branches above. In the shady clearing below, various rays of sunlight penetrate the leaves to speckle the battlefield in spears of light. Currently, one of these vibrant rays is lined up with the swords pressed against each other. A girl wearing a sleeveless green turtle neck, and a man donning a green flax jacket. Together, they keep each other at bay, neither katana gaining any momentum against its opposition.

The girl, Natsuki, tries pushing her way forward one last time; but his lean strength proves too much for her. Realizing this, her vision concentrates on the blade of her katana. Staring at herself in the metal, pale-blonde braid resting over one shoulder, perspiration pooling beneath her headband, and face scuffed with dirt… she finds a way to end the stalemate.

Pivoting her heel in the grass, Natsuki scrapes her sword free; leaving herself open for attack. As she had hoped, her opponent steps forward and prepares to swing; that's when she tilts her sword with the sunlight. Reflecting a glare from the sun's intensity, it blinds her opponent right before his stroke. In his brief moment of weakness, Natsuki slams the flat side of her blade down on the man's wrist. A loud crack ensues, one katana falling to the grass.

"Damn," Yokomaru Gekko gasps, pulling his wrist close to his chest. He starts massaging it, then looks up at his student wincing. "Nice work. Using the environment with your weapon like that…" When finished rubbing his aching wrist, he bends to pick up his katana. "Do that and…" he stops speaking to cough. "… Excuse me. Keep that up and you won't have a problem in the Exams."

Natsuki sheathes her katana and stretches, letting out a monstrous yawn. "Yeah, yeah if you say so, Sensei." Suddenly, she plops down in the grass. "I'm about ready for a nap. We done for the day?"

"I'll leave that up to you," he says, seating himself to the forest floor as well. He lets his katana lay across his lap, dreary eyes observing her.

"Sweet," Natsuki says, lifting her head to the sky. The motion causes her messy braid to slip over her shoulder and fall down her back. Upon recognizing that Gekko is staring at her, she frowns. "What? I said I'm ready for a nap."

Gekko shakes his head and slowly stands. "It's not that. It's your progress."

Natsuki narrows her steel-gray eyes at him. "What are you getting at?"

Gekko smiles, something most people find rare from him. Natsuki always made him smile however, and she could never figure out why. She just hoped he wasn't some kind of a pervert... That would put a damper on things...

"You've come a long way from when we first met," he says, gaze wandering to the scarred trunk of a tree. She follows his line of sight to the tree trunk, a plethora of memories flooding back. The first few weeks she trained with her sword and all he did was have her practice swinging it against that tree. It seemed bizarre at the time, but he had been right. Good swordsmanship stemmed from the fundamentals.

"Okay, so I've come a long way," Natsuki says, laying down in the grass. She regards the clouds through the trees, wishing she were a one. "Still don't know if I'm cut out for this Chunin Exams thing, though. It sounds like a total pain in the neck."

Gekko sighs. "For someone with your ability not to participate… it would be a loss for the whole village." Sheathing his sword, Gekko starts to leave her on the forest floor. Eventually, she gets up to chase after him.

Walking with pale arms supporting the back of her head, she keeps one eye open. "The Exams are two weeks away… still going to teach me that jutsu of yours?"

Gekko glances over his shoulder. In that split-second, Natsuki catches the hint of a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Another introductory chapter for the most part, but lots of really sweet characters make their debuts! At this point, all reader-created characters have at least been introduced into the story. Enjoyed writing this light-hearted chapter compared to the last one, because from here on out the story gets pretty serious. One more chapter before the Exams' start! Check out my profile page for polls about the story, and there is also a squad directory on my profile page too now. So you can keep track of characters and what squad they belong to.**

 **As always, I appreciate all of you and your reviews! Until next time!**

 ** _Important Note for Character Submissions:_** _**I now have nine reader-created characters in total. I am only accepting three more and here's the kicker: At this point they need to be from the Leaf village and they need to be male. After the next chapter I will no longer be accepting for a very long time. Please and thank you!**_


	6. Words and Confrontations

**A New Shinobi Era**

 _ **Words and Confrontations**_

* * *

Mizukage Aoki Hatari sighs before sitting down in the large, empty room. Crossing his legs and resting one hand atop the other, he stares across the round table to where the murdered councilman had sat. Hirumi Detsu, was the man's name if he recalled correctly. The one outspoken voice against the Feudal Lord, and all he had to do was pay for it with his life. The rest of the council was nowhere near as foolish. They knew how to play politics… which is why Aoki took appropriate precautions. By heeding the Feudal Lord's wishes, he got that much closer to his own goals. _The Land of Water's expansion…_

The Feudal Lord Daimyo was a fraud. At least a fraud in what he said at the council meeting, exactly seven days ago. The old prune's interest in the country's prosperity matched Aoki's interest in politics. Zero. Absolutely no interest. It had taken Aoki at least three meetings one-on-one with the Water Daimyo to convince him of what to say at the council meeting. Prosperity of a country, served the Daimyo much better than speaking his true motive. In reality, the Water Daimyo held a decade-old grudge against the Feudal Lord of Fire. His initial reason for wanting to attack the Leaf, only supported Aoki's hate for politics. Petty feuds over preposterous matters were a thing of the past.

"Lord Mizukage." Aoki glances up from the empty seat across from him. The attendant bows slightly, "The Daimyo has arrived. Shall I let him in?"

"Yes, be quick."

His request is heeded. The Water Daimyo is brought into the mostly unoccupied council room within thirty seconds. He crosses the threshold at sits himself next Aoki, the same spot he had sat seven days ago. He squints at Aoki for a time, then slaps his aged hands on the table.

"Well," he demands, getting Aoki to look his way. "Has it been done? Are those cowards being watched?"

Aoki sighs, flicking a strand of white hair out of his face. "Yes, it has been done. All eleven members of the council are under surveillance by some of my best men." Aoki rubs his eye patch. "Should they step out of line and try to warn the Hidden Leaf, well… let's just say then they're as good as dead."

The Water Daimyo nods, his tension subsiding. "Excellent. You've been a great asset to the Land of Water, Aoki." When the Mizukage does not look his way, he fights the urge to demand respect. Aoki had always been this way. But his effectiveness could not be denied. So the Water Daimyo permitted his disrespect, figuring Aoki was not even half his age. "Now, we should make plans for our invasion of the Hidden Leaf. I want to make that swine of a Feudal Lord squirm for mercy!" Aoki still refuses to look his way, but he continues anyhow. "My advisors suggest that we do what the Sand Village did a little more than a century ago, and attack the Hidden Leaf during the Chunin Exams."

That, gets Aoki's full attention. "That is one of the worst ideas I've ever heard."

The Water Daimyo rises in outrage, spit flying from his mouth as he yells. "What? How dare you! Aoki, explain yourself! I've tolerated your disrespect long enough! But now... I'm your Lord! Show some damn respect!"

The Mizukage leans forward, burying his elbows into the table. "Gladly. Now sit down."

The Feudal Lord hesitates, sinking into chair at the speed of tortoise. His wrinkled face shaking in anger.

"There are three reasons why an assault during the Chunin Exams is a poor decision on our part. One, ever since the Sand and Sound's joint-attack on the Hidden Leaf all those years ago… The leaf has maximized security during the Exams. Not only Leaf shinobi, but Sand and Grass ninja patrol the Land of Fire throughout the Exams. Long story short, it will be impossible to get an army within striking distance… our betrayal would be known before it began."

The Water Daimyo remains stern, seemingly unimpressed. Aoki ignores the petulant behavior and continues.

"Two, we're a nation of Islands. More than half of our army has never left these islands… Civil war and discord have kept our soldiers here throughout their military careers." Aoki notices the Feudal Lord tighten his fists. "Those that have been to the mainland, have mostly not been anywhere but the Land of Fire. In other words, if we succeed in taking over the Hidden Leaf Village, they'll be near useless defeating the Leaf's allies. Our army's inexperience is detrimental to our goal."

The Water Daimyo snorts. " _Our_ goal? Did you forget, this was all my idea! And we should be doing it my way rather than your roundabout way!"

"If you'd rather we try convincing the council by telling them that you're envious of the Land of Fire's Lord so we should attack them… then go ahead." Aoki raises his brows, leaning back in his chair to let the words take effect. His superior looks outraged, but Aoki half-smiles anyway. "That's what I thought. Now, for the final reason we shouldn't attack during the Exams."

"I don't give a damn, Aoki," the older man snaps, slapping his hands on the table.

"But I do," the Mizukage insists. "The third and final reason is we need the Exams to play out so our troops can see the terrain. During the Exams, any allies of the Leaf are invited to watch Phase 3. That includes us. During Phase 3 of the Exams, our soldiers can get a feel for the land and terrain. They can scout the Hidden Leaf Village from the inside… And the Leaf won't suspect a thing."

The Water Daimyo folds his arms. "You're… damn it. You're right." The Feudal Lord dips his head and closes his eyes. "If we're to conquer the greatest ninja village of them all, we need some kind of advantage."

Aoki sighs. "It's about time you see reason." The Mizukage stands and moves to one of the room's several circular windows. Admiring the view, he remembers another component of the invasion. "We've received word from the Village of Sound and the Village of Rain… Both are in agreement with our plans."

"Pathetic ninja villages of no real might. The only good thing about them is they're already on the mainland and hate the Leaf…" The Water Daimyo clenches his jaw, afraid to ask about the other villages. Curiosity overpowers his fear. "What of the Cloud and Rock?"

Aoki does not turn around. "We've heard nothing from them. It would appear they're going to remain neutral." Aoki turns just enough to see the Water Daimyo from the corner of his eye. "You didn't write anything stupid to them, did you? Revealing to them our intentions would jeopardize everything."

The Water Daimyo bolts to his feet. "What do you take me for?! A fool? Of course not, I'm leaving most of this to you."

Aoki turns to fully face the old man. "Good… So it's settled then. We won't strike until after the Chunin Exams. Agreed?"

Snorting, the Feudal Lord's face contorts into a wicked scowl. "Fine. But you better know what you're doing, Aoki. Or I'll have you removed from power so fast, you won't know what hit you."

Aoki walks around the table's opposite side, not sparing the old man so much as a glance. When standing in the doorway, he comes to a stop. Without turning his head he speaks. "Is that so?" Apprehension drenches the room, both men unwilling to acknowledge the other's rank. Aoki breaks the silence. "Well, good luck removing me from office, my Lord."

Stepping out of the assembly room, Aoki discovers three men waiting in the hallway. Two of the three, are on either side of the door. Their blue-gray vests and animal masks mark them as the Water Daimyo's bodyguards. The third dangerous-looking man, is wrapped in a black cloak leaning against the wall. Obviously, he had been waiting for Aoki. Without speaking a word, Aoki turns and begins walking down the hallway. The cloaked man follows. Only when they're out of earshot, does he speed up to match Aoki's pace.

"Well? What's the good word," the man asks, his tone as sinister as his appearance. "You can't leave me in the dark after dragging me in."

Aoki refuses to acknowledge the man with his one eye, but speaks. "He listened. Now it's only a matter of time." Aoki approaches the door to his left and flings it open. Walking inside his office, he stops in the room's center and waits to hear the door close. "You did well executing the councilman."

His guest snickers while Aoki moves to sit behind the room's desk. "It was my pleasure! I never mind spilling a little blood… eh, but you know that by now." The rather tall man tilts his head, bloodshot eyes narrowing. "Now, what of the boy? By now he's probably in the Leaf village with your sister."

Aoki nods, grabbing a nearby scroll on the desk. "Exactly where he should be."

His guest frowns, broad shoulders drooping. "But what about the twin-sword _Hiramekarei?_ We still need a seventh member to restore our ranks, and that brat has the sword!" Suddenly his eyes widen and he takes a step back, as if horrified. "Shit, don't tell me you're thinking of making him…"

"Yes," Aoki says, unwrapping the scroll. "I'm thinking the boy has what it takes to join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Aoki nips the tip of his thumb, smearing blood across the parchment. "After the Chunin Exams, I'll make my final decision."

"He's nothing but a brat! Who just so happened to inherit a legendary sword! How dare you compare that twerp to the likes of us?"

"Silence, Tetsu!" Aoki shoots a ferocious glare at the man. "I've made my decision on the matter. The others are in agreement." Aoki rewraps the scroll while maintaining eye contact, "Now, deliver this to Plakk." He extends the scroll over the desk.

Grinding his teeth, Tetsu steps forward to accept the scroll from his Mizukage's hand. "Fine. But should the boy prove unworthy… I want to be the one to kill him if it comes to that. Deal?"

"Deal. Now quit being a bother and deliver that to Plakk."

* * *

His bright smile had her hooked form the beginning. So much so, that she that she kept checking in on him every few minutes. She couldn't resist him, his certainty of that had maintained throughout his meal.

The waitress returns again, her cheeks blushing a bright red. "Would you like dessert, handsome?"

"But of course? Why not," Yutaka says, smiling at the girl.

Her blush deepens when she nods. "Right away! What will it be?"

Yutaka fake studies the menu. After appearing to have considered the menu, he leans back into the restaurant's booth. "I'll have the Ibitsu chocolate cake. With extra sprinkles. Is that possible?"

The waitress nods again, this time rapidly. "Of course it is! I'll be right back with your order!" She hurries away, his eyes following.

When gone from sight, he closes his eyes and smirks to himself. _Another beautiful girl… They're so plentiful in this lovely village. Bless the Hidden Leaf._ Setting the menu beside his near empty plate, he tightens the sky-blue sash around his waist. He liked to think it brought out his abs beneath the dark purple shirt he wore.

"Thought I'd find you here," a feminine voice snaps. He looks up to find none other than Kana towering over him. Her onyx eyes are filled with the burning flames of disproval.

Yutaka flashes a bright smile at her. "Hey good looking, finally decided to take me up on that date, huh?" He admires her figure. "Too bad you're a little late. I've already eaten."

"Date? Hell no, I'm here to tell you that you're late for training," Kana growls, getting some other restaurant patrons to stare in their direction. The kunoichi seems to glow in anger, so the restaurant's patrons begin to whisper.

"Think that's his girlfriend," one man whispers, but Kana overhears him.

Scowling, she turns in his direction. "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Her yell discourages any further chatter. Satisfied, her frustrated gaze returns to the blue-haired boy. "Wait to go… now they think I'm dating your sorry butt."

Yutaka maintains his bright, pearly grin. "Good! We should be dating, after all; I am pretty handsome… Why are we still training anyhow? The Exams are only a week away."

Kana's scowl intensifies, the beauty mark beneath her right eye twitching in frustration. "You're horrible at listening! You know that?"

The boy shifts his arm into a comfortable positon atop the booth. "Maybe I'd listen better if you went on a date with me," he says, winking at her.

That sets Kana over the edge. "You ungrateful dweeb," she screams, getting the entire restaurant's attention. "Saika and Lee are about to drag your sorry butt out of here if we're not outside in two minutes!"

Yutaka frowns. "But this super pretty girl is bringing me cake… I can't leave."

Kana claws a hand down her face in irritation. "Jeez, ditch the cheerleader Yutaka and let's go. We have to train for the Chunin Exams… It's a week away." She looks toward the restaurant's entrance. "Besides, you're not gonna look so slick when those two drag you out of here."

Yutaka seems unfazed by the threat. Instead, he picks another piece of pork off his plate and pops it into his mouth. "Psh, you're lying. Just have a seat with me and enjoy some dessert, Kana. You know you want to."

The girl throws her head to the side, red bangs bouncing over her left eye. "Yeah right! As if I'd ever stoop to your level!" The waitress appears with Yutaka's cake right as Kana pulls out a whistle. Without hesitation, her full lips press against it and an ear-splitting noise resonates.

The entire restaurant stares as both Lee and Saika burst into the restaurant at full sprint. The duo slides to a stop with Kana between them, the waitress nearly dropping the slice of cake in surprise.

Saika adjusts his leaf headband against his forehead, a mad grin overcoming his face. "SO, my handsome pupil, it looks like you chose the hard way out," he exclaims. Without another word, he grabs Yutaka's wrist with outlandish speed. The boy's mouth drops when Lee jumps onto the table and grabs his other arm. "Well the day's a wasting!" Yutaka's resistance proves futile as his teammates drag him free from the booth and onto the wood floor with a thump. Protesting the entire way and flailing his legs, Saika and Lee drag him out of the restaurant. Saika's crazed, rich laughter echoes throughout the restaurant even after the three boys walk out the door.

Kana watches, then turns to the waitress. She points at the cake. "You gonna eat that?"

"Oh, um no… are you going to pay for his meal? Considering you're his girlfriend?"

An overwhelming sense of defeat washes over Kana as her shoulders droop. "I'm not... Ugh, whatever! Yeah fine, one sec," she sighs, pulling out her money pouch.

* * *

The chase was on, and this time her prey wouldn't get away.

Tomone had spent the afternoon exploring and enjoying the Hidden Leaf Village. Despite all the ill contempt from other villages because of its glorious past, Tomone found the Land of Fire's ninja village to be incredible. The citizens, shops, restaurants, landscape, structures, and most of all, stray cats, were simply to die for.

One said stray ran from her now, weaving between the legs of innocent civilians. Tomone refused to give up the chase though, her legs propelling her along the crowded street. Every time she bumped into someone, they would yell and curse but she didn't mind. She just wanted the cat… if only for a three-second hug.

She watches as the snow-white cat dashes beneath a woman's dress. It emerges without the woman noticing, and zips into a nearby alley. Due to her exploration of the village, Tomone knew the alley was a dead end and couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

Rounding the corner into the alley, she spots the cat pacing along the wood fence that prevents its escape. "I got you now," Tomone whispers, breaking into a gleeful run at the terrified animal. Hands outstretched, sandals clapping against the ground, and white fox ears bouncing atop her hood, she's within two feet of the cat when the unexpected happens. The wood fence shatters, the cat jumps, and Tomone is powerless to stop herself from the collision. The Sand kunoichi, a small dog, and a boy crash together and collapse into a heap. While the victims of the crash are seeing stars, the cat pauses atop the surviving bit of fence to appreciate its handiwork. With a triumphant meow, the cat leaps from the fence and scurries away.

The black and white dog is the first to untangle itself from the pile. It moves to side of the alley, shakes itself, and proceeds to yipe at the two ninja. The boy pulls himself free from Tomone and bolts to his feet, his fists clenched.

"HEY! What's the big idea here," he shouts, face consumed by anger. "You ran right into us! Are you some kind of idiot?"

Tomone rubs the back of her head, gazing up at the boy from a seated position with curious blue-green eyes. "Nope! I'm just a ninja chasing a cat! Same as you!" She frowns suddenly, peeking around the boy's legs. "Looks like it got away though… bummer."

The boy notices snorts, "You are some kind of idiot. And you're from the Sand too, that make things even worse." He spares his dog a glance. "Yeah, you're right, Abu. He stinks."

Tomone laughs. "Do I really? Probably because I've been running around the village all day." She climbs to her feet and smiles. "My name is Tomone, nice to meet you…?"

"It's Kaiba Inuzaka, and you'd do well to remember it," he retorts.

"Oh cool!" Tomone exclaims, throwing her arms to the sides. "So you're one of the Hidden Leaf's dog clan! Does that mean you have like, super smell and stuff? I've heard lots about your clan from my father! He says you guys are extremely talented and love to sniff stuff."

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "Man, you really are an idiot. Yes, I'm part of the Inuzaka clan and yes we have enhanced smell." He looks at the dog, now sniffing Tomone's ankle. "What's that, Abu? You smell something?"

Tomone lights up with glee. "He must smell the biscuits in my pocket!" The girl reaches into one of her many pants' pockets and pulls out a handful. "Here you go, little guy! Eat up! They're super tasty!"

Kaiba snatches the dog away, "Hey! What's the big idea? You're from the Sand, for all I know you could be sabotaging my dog before the Exams!"

Tomone holds up the biscuits to show him. "Nope! They're just yummy, I bought them at one of the markets here in the village. Besides, why would I want to sabotage my competition? That takes the fun out of things."

The boy growls and sets his dog down. "Man, you're such an idiot… and annoying. What do you say, Abu? Should we teach him a lesson for messing with us?" The dogs barks as if in agreement.

Out of nowhere, two boys leap down from the rooftops on either side of Tomone. One is dark-skinned with extremely short black hair, the other is dressed in all black with purple markings on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the one with purple markings says, glaring at Kaiba. "You might get hurt, punk."

"Oh yeah!? Well we'll see about that," Kaiba shouts, taking a step back. It's just as he's about to form a hand sign that an obnixous voice sounds behind him.

"Kaiba! There you are," a rather fat boy shouts, running down the alley with chips in hand. A girl is chasing him, the handle of a katana visible on her back. Both come to stop on either side of Kaiba, staring at the Sand ninja. "Whoa, what's going on here?" The chubby boy asks, then holds out the bag of chips. "Anyone want some chips? They're barbeque flavored."

Tomone bursts with excitement. "I'd love some!"

"Don't take food from the enemy," Guro, the other Sand boy, snaps. He slaps Tomone's outstretched hand away. "They could be trying to sabotage you before the Exams!"

Natsuki slaps a hand to her face so hard that her pale-blonde hair braid bounces. She keeps the hand on her face, spreading her fingers so that she can see. "You guys are being such a pain, seriously. Can we just not do this right now?"

"Hey," Kaiba shouts, pointing at the Sand trio. "They started it, Natuski! The boy in the middle wants to fight!"

"Fight," Tomone asks, frowning. "Nah, I just wanted to feed your puppy some biscuits!" She holds them up to show everyone. "They're really good, anyone want some?"

A wave of disbelief passes through both squads. Suddenly, a plume of smoke erupts in the between both groups. When the smokes fades, Oba of the Sand and Yokomaru Gekko of the Leaf are standing back to back.

"Stop this nonsense, now," Oba roars, his three students backing away in fear.

In response, Gekko coughs and juts a thumb at Oba. "Yeah, what he said."

"Save the fighting for the Chunin Exams," Oba grunts, punching a fist into his other hand. "You can beat each other senseless then." The black Sand jonin forces his way through his students. "Guro, Darkuso, Tomone, come! We're leaving."

Gekko and the rest of Leaf team 5 watch the Sand ninja walk away. When they're nearly out of sight, Gekko turns to Kaiba and sighs. "Was that really necessary?"

"That guy Tomone started it," Kaiba protests, his small dog yipping in agreement.

"Kaiba," Natsuki says, watching Tomone as she disappears from sight. "Tomone is definitely a girl. Not a guy."

"WHAT," he screams, then faints. Abu the dog, starts to lick the face of his unconscious master.

Gekko coughs again and stares at his fallen student. _Exactly why I suggested we spend the afternoon resting… To avoid confrontations like this._

* * *

With the sun's descent, the sky had turned vibrant orange; the clouds a brilliant red. The magnificent sight looked to be something out of a fictional painting, but the heart-warming glow from the sight told Roku otherwise. The sun on his face was real, the evening's pleasant breeze comforting. His three-old year daughter Elisa frolicked by the house pond behind him. Her humming soothed him to the soul. Gorgeous days like these were the days Roku lived for.

"Daddy, look what I found," the little girl squeals.

Roku turns when she lifts the frog from the long grass surrounding the pond. It croaks once in her tiny hands, then leaps into the pond for safety. Elisa protests, falling to her hands and knees in a vain attempt to catch the animal. But the frog had already vanished, ripples reverberating from where the amphibian had went underwater.

"Froggy! Come back," the girl shrieks, shifting to her knees.

Roku moves to sit next to her, placing a hand on her delicate head. "I don't consider myself a froggy expert, but he probably doesn't like to be grabbed, Elisa. You know?" He smiles at her puzzled expression. An expression only a child could muster, innocence and confusion radiating.

Disappointment soaking its way through her, Elisa stares into the pond and starts to pout. "No fair!"

Roku laughs, removing his hand from the girl's soft-brown hair. "He'll come back eventually, princess. Trust me." He watches the last ripples fade from the pond's surface, a sense of peace swallowing him. It's while he is distracted that the blue-haired woman appears behind him. Her long, straight hair blows with the breeze as she coughs to get his attention.

Roku looks over his shoulder, while his young daughter stands and spins around fast enough to fall. "Ow! Daddy, why didn't you catch me?"

Shocked at the sight of the woman, he refuses to take his eyes off her as he sets Elisa back on her feet. "Sorry, princess. Daddy has to have a quick chat. Go play with your toys inside." Still focused on the woman, he rises to his feet and strokes his beard. "It's been a long time… Izumi."

The woman smiles, her violet eyes seeming to sparkle beneath the sunset. "It has been a long time, Roku. I hope I'm not intruding…"

"What? Of course not," Roku chuckles nervously, finally sparing his daughter some attention. As he had hoped, she's waddling towards the house. His eyes shift back to the Mist kunoichi, her headband visible around her slender neck. "What brings you out to the edge of town?"

Izumi raises the folders in her hand. "These. It's the paperwork for all three Mist squads entering the Exams this year. Nine genin in total." Reluctantly, she crosses the yard so that they're a few feet apart.

"You know, you could have just turned them in at the Hokage's palace. Would have saved you the walk." Roku takes the folders from her hand in a gentle manner. His expression ambiguous as he pretends to examine them.

Izumi drops her eyes to her feet. "I know, it's just… I wanted to see you…"

Roku freezes, then sighs. "Izumi, it's a good thing you came when you did. Sushina is in town running errands, but if she saw you here…"

"I know," Izumi says, meeting his gaze. "I just wanted… Well, I guess I don't know what I wanted other than to see you." She stares at his large house, an exceptionally strong gust of wind whipping her hair. "I miss you."

A dagger had taken shape in his heart when he first saw her, standing there in his yard. Said dagger had now twisted, burrowing deeper. The dull ache that only old flames could resonate, had returned. Roku struggles for words, his hazel eyes scanning her athletic figure. As beautiful and incredible as she was… he had fallen in love with another.

Roku swallows so hard his eyes threaten to water. "Izumi… I'm sorry, but _us?_ You and I, what we shared? It's in the past." Roku grabs her wrist before she can retreat, and stares at it. "I'm married now. I have a wife and a daughter. And you know why…"

He stops when she uses her free hand to brush his hand away. She meets his troubled gaze surprisingly relaxed, and gives a warm smile. "I do know why, and I can't blame you." As if on cue, Elisa stumbles out of the house and shrieks gibberish at her father. Both ninja give the little girl their eyes, pretending to listen. "Marrying other ninja is dangerous," Izumi says, their eyes glued to the child. "Always worrying... then one day they just don't come home."

The Leaf and Mist ninja make eye contact again. Both experience the sting of past love in their chests, but resist the urge to embrace one another. They were strong, resilient people. And that was what had brought them together for the first time, five years ago.

"It's safe to say, we did the right thing," Roku admits, rubbing his beard. Searching his mind desperately to change topics, he went for the obvious. "How's your brother doing?"

Izumi shrugs. "Being the seventh Mizukage of a land plagued by civil war for most of its history has its quirks." Abruptly, she frowns. "Roku, this was the other reason I wanted to speak with you. I have some fear my brother is growing too ambitious. He means well, talking about prosperity and peace for the Land of Water, but..."

"You're worried he tries to branch out," Roku finishes, surprising her with his quick deduction. She was always dumbstruck by how serious he could get in a moment's notice.

"Well, yes. I'm not high enough in rank to know what future plans are, but we're well off right now… My brother, well, he wants to keep it that way." She folds her arms, "He's just trying to do what past Mizuakges couldn't, and keep the peace."

Roku watches Elisa stumble out of the house again, this time with a ball in hand. "Thankfully, the Leaf, Mist, Sand, and Grass have been allies for some time now," Roku says, looking her way again. "That should keep things from getting crazy."

"Don't be too sure," Izumi says, turning her back on him. "This isn't a warning… but it's a word of caution, Roku. Aoki has changed since being appointed; and this world is cruel." She looks over her shoulder at him, a tear running down her cheek. "Just please, be careful." She starts to hurry away, her shoulders quivering. When she reaches the gate to Roku's property, she stops. "This is goodbye, Roku."

A firm hand squeezes her shoulder, getting her to turn around in astonishment. Roku grins at her. "No, Izumi. This isn't goodbye. I'll see you soon, more than likely at the Exams."

Izumi fought off incoming tears. _Damn you, Roku… For always knowing what to say._

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! So longest chapter yet, and don't be surprised if they get longer in the future! We finish up squad introductions this chapter, enhance the plot a little, and get some character development. Sorry for any mistakes, I read over/edit my own work and sometimes miss things. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story! Thanks for all your reviews and more importantly, thanks for reading!**

 **I'm done accepting characters for the story at this point, at least for the foreseeable future. Next chapter, we finally get to start the Chunin Exams!**


	7. Let the Chunin Exams Begin!

**A New Shinobi Era**

 ** _Let the Chunin Exams Begin! Phase I: The Test!_**

* * *

Having never been an instructor of any kind, Roku found it odd standing at the front of the academy's largest lecture hall. Wave after wave of ninja youth rose before him. Each row of genin sat at a desk that nearly stretched the width of the room, those in the back elevated highest thanks to the room's ascending steps. Twenty squads had entered this year's exams according to his files, which meant he shared the room with sixty adolescents. So even if he were an instructor, there was no way to be prepared for this many bodies. On instinct alone, he would have to guide them and in turn, finally initiate the assignment that had eaten the last month of his life. The Chunin Exams.

Looking to the large room's left and then to the right, he found his fellow proctors in position. Each Leaf shinobi leaning against the wall with arms folded, almost as if they were bored. Their job was simple. Catch any prying eyes, whisperers, or cheaters. Then escort them out, and tell them they failed.

Roku prayed that didn't happen to anyone. The failure of any student would result in the failure of his or her squad, too. Phase two of the Exams required all members of the squad to participate. Such could not occur should someone be thrown out of the test for cheating. If they failed the test on their own without cheating, well at least they got to try.

Scratching his beard, Roku drops his eyes down to the open binder resting in his hands. Scanning over the various rules and regulations, he picked out what he felt to be the most important information. Using a pen, he marked each passage then looks up at the nearest proctor. He gives the ninja a thumbs up, straightens himself, and whistles. The piercing sound gains the attention of the entire room, over a hundred eyes now locked onto him.

Uneasiness cascades through him. From his head to each individual toe, he went numb. Wide-eyed, he stares back at the genin watching him. After nearly half a minute's time, his head tilts down at the binder. _Read, Roku. Just read!_

"Welcome, all of you, to the Chunin Exams," he says, reading word for word from the binder. "For those of you not from the Hidden Leaf, welcome to our village. For those of you who are, may the will of fire guide you through these trials." Roku blinks at three of the words in that last sentence. 'Will of fire'. _Hiruzen Sarutobi, the First Hokage's teachings and wisdom…_ Butterflies erupt in Roku's stomach as he rips his gaze from the binder to meet curious expressions. _I have to do my best not to disgrace my uncle. He appointed me this task and I must see it through. Just get it done the best you can, Roku. Come on._

Roku laughs, getting a portion of the listeners to tilt their heads in confusion. "Alright, enough reading from the book! That gets kind of dry, you know?" He scratches his beard and stops laughing, muscles tensing. "This is Phase One of the Chunin Exams. As many of you are aware, it is a written test." He starts making eye contact with various genin at a steady pace, his usual confidence returning. "The test is composed of two hundred questions and will determine if you are worthy to even be considered for the rank of Chunin in your respective villages."

He throws the binder onto the desk beside him. "All of the questions are multiple choice, so guessers, you're in luck." He can't help but smile at that, as he begins pacing back and forth. "You have exactly two hours to complete this test. Should you not complete it in that time… well, let's just say you fail. Should you fail, you're labeled unworthy to participate in the Chunin Exams for another year. So nobody wants that, right?" He stops and looks at one of the proctors. "So, there's a time limit. There are also ninja in this room to guarantee we don't have any cheaters." His gaze shifts back to the horde of genin. "If you're caught cheating, guess what… you fail!"

He starts to pace again, getting to the difficult part. "The last condition of this written test; and this is the rather nasty part, so heads up." He stops again, taking a moment to swallow and maintain his easy composure. "Should any one of your squad mates fail the exam somehow, regardless of cheating or lack of time… then your entire squad is eliminated from the remainder of the Chunin Exams and will have to wait until next year." A chorus of gasps echo from the seated genin. The fact that they're listening to him encourages Roku beyond words. "The reason for that, is because Phase two of the Chunin Exams analyzes teamwork. All of you need to pass this test in order to get to that point." He waves an arm at a nearby proctor. "Please administer the tests and pencils. When you have your test, don't even think about peeking at it until I say go. If you so much as peek, consider yourself a failure."

Impatience getting the better of him, Roku taps his foot while the tests are passed out. Occasionally rubbing his beard and changing the rhythm of his tapping, he watches the proctors go about their duty. When every genin has a test, the proctors move back to their positons along the walls. Only when the last proctor rests his back against the wall, does Roku stop tapping his foot.

"All right! Everyone has a test and pencil, you have two hours, and no cheating. It's as simple as it sounds, people!" Roku stops to clear his throat, finally reaching the end of this dreadful oration. "Tomorrow, your test scores will be posted in the hallway outside this room. The day after tomorrow, Phase Two of the Exams will begin. Your sensei will give more information on that should you pass Phase one. With all this being said… Um… Good luck, I guess!" Roku raises a single arm high into the air, his eyes shifting to the clock. "When my arm falls, you may begin…"

What feels like eons for everyone in the room passes. Then, like something out of an epic story, Roku slices his arm down through the air.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

Phase one of the Chunin Exams had started ten minutes ago, and already Kyoya found himself doubting his abilities. He didn't believe his knowledge sufficient, the questions were too great in number, and the bar was set far too high. The pressure had reached its zenith and now it was crushing him; spirit and mind. Letting loose an enormous sigh, Kyoya brushes his bangs aside to watch his writing hand quiver in hesitation. A plethora of memories flood his thoughts…

 _"_ _As a member of the family's main branch, you cannot afford to be weak, Kyoya! Stand up and fight!" His father had towered over him in one of the Hyuga's many dojos. Seven-year-old Kyoya bowed at his feet, fighting to control his rapid breathing. "As our one and only child, you are the future of this clan… you must master our art and preserve it for the sake of the Leaf!"_

 _The little Kyoya climbs to his feet slowly, then forces himself back into the Hyuga fighting stance. Legs trembling, sweat dripping, and blood leaking from his split lip, he met his father's cold stare._

 _"_ _I-I… I won't fail you, father!" The boy closed his eyes, scrunching his face. "Byakugan!" When he opened his pale eyes, web-like veins erupted across his face. Gathering courage for a few precious seconds, the boy proceeded to charge at his father._

 _In a blur of motion, the two exchanged jabs using the Gentle Fist technique. Eventually, his father gained the upper hand by stepping behind him. He then kicked the boy to the floor._

 _"_ _You'll never succeed like that! Right now you are a disgrace!" The senior Hyuga rolled his shoulders, while young Kyoya watched from the floor in dismay. "We will not stop until you show improvement. I will not allow you to tarnish this clan, Kyoya. Now, GET UP!"_

Closing his eyes, Kyoya's entire body shakes over the desk. The beating he had received that day went unmatched to anything he had ever experienced in life. The sparring had bedridden him for the next couple days. And when he had finally recovered, both parents started training him together. Within a week's time, he was so battered that he found himself bedridden again. The following years would prove grueling, but made him _'adequate'_ , in his parent's opinion.

Opening his eyes to stare at the multitude of test questions before him, Kyoya couldn't help but wonder. _Is that all I really am to them? Just adequate? What if I'm not cut out to be a shinobi…?_

Such thoughts had rotted away at him since his parents' harsh conditioning. Always slowing him down, always stalling him when he needed to be focused. The mounting pressure of his parent's expectations as he aged had consumed his very existence. He felt perpetually bruised, as if his insides would never heal from his parent's brutal training. In reality, it was his confidence and self-esteem that were damaged most.

Over the course of the last year, one thing had reshaped him and kept him going.

Looking up from the test, Kyoya's eyes search the genin sitting below him. There. Two rows ahead on the far left, Kuro sat hunched over his test. Not four seats away from Kuro, sat Lulu.

 _Kuro, Lulu, Sensei Hinabru… They helped me find my way. Through working and training with them, I've found the strength to keep going. To them, I'm more than adequate. To them, I'm… I'm a comrade. An equal._

His gaze drops back to the test. Thus far, he was on question five of two hundred: 'How many ninja form the average size of a squad for a given mission?' _Easy. Four._ Kyoya circles the answer heavy and dark with his pencil. Unconsciously doing so, Kyoya began taking the questions on one at a time with his pencil. By the time he stops to take a brief break, he's surprised to find himself on question forty-seven.

 _I've come this far as a shinobi… I cannot stop now. One hundred fifty-seven questions to go… I can do this._ With that final thought, Kyoya ends his brief break and begins to read the next question.

* * *

Shadow looming over the packet of paper, Koharu found herself excelling. In a matter of no more than ten seconds apiece, she was answering each question with complete ease.

Question fifty-six: 'What Chakra nature is superior to fire?' _Simple, my chakra nature. Water._ Question fifty-seven: 'What Chakra nature is inferior to wind?' _Lightning, because fire is superior to wind._ Question fifty-eight: 'What is a medical ninja's most important task during a mission?' _A trick question. One would think it's to heal the other ninja within in the squad… however, a medical ninja can't do that efficiently if they let themselves get injured. Therefore, a medical ninja's most important task during a mission is to avoid being hit at all costs. Zarbuto needs to work on that part of being a medical ninja…_

Sighing, Koharu flips the page. Reading the next question, she permits herself a small smile. She found the test to be surprisingly enjoyable. In truth, she never considered herself to be overly smart by any means, but so far she was impressed with herself. Zarbuto had been right about her, and all her studying seemed to be paying off. She just hoped he and Saori were having the same amount of success.

Being born prematurely, Koharu's mother had originally named her Sayuri, which meant 'small lily'. However, her father begged to name her Koharu, after his late grandmother. And so, Koharu received her name but also went by Sayuri as a nickname around her mother. Thinking about such made her smile widen.

 _Your Sayuri is blossoming, mother… I can't wait to come home and tell you._

* * *

Jerra discovered that his peers were much more intriguing than the test right away. Every two questions, his eyes would wander the room. Searching for worthy prey. Someone to test his might against in Phase Three of the Exams; because that's all he knew. A part of him itched though, in a bad way. He felt distant to them, these so called peers of his.

Raised by a clan of skilled, relentless swordsmen, he had hardly met anyone close to his age growing up. In fact, said clan had made him what he is today through savagery and brutal lessons. Growing up, the only person he associated with regularly, was Rei. And that was only because his father allowed him to do so. Such thoughts seemed ironic, now. Those same men that had dictated his childhood and taught him everything he knew, were now dead. Every single one of them. Which meant Rei was one of two people from his childhood that remained. Depressing as that was, Jerra didn't dare let it show. Nor did he discuss his clan's training methods with his mother or Rei… _Ever_.

He kept what he had to endure hidden under lock and key. Sealed in a vault deep within his heart, invisible to the world. Despite the difficulty of such, things were best that way.

Jerra guesses on one of the questions, then scans the genin in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spies a proctor studying him. Immediately, Jerra returns his vision to the test and keeps it there for the next several minutes. After answering another fifteen questions, he starts reflecting on his classmates again.

As far as worthy opponents went, he believed only a handful existed. A Hyuga boy wielding the notorious byukugan, a descendant of the fourth Hokage, a master of the famed taijutsu clan named Lee, and perhaps the Grass ninja looked formidable. Otherwise, Rei would have to be considered his next best competition. Mulling over sweet dreams of future battle, Jerra continues the test without a care in the world.

* * *

"Hey! You two!" Nasuki lifts her head from the crevice formed by her arm, pale-blonde hair spilling over her face. Resembling a sloth, she turns ever so slowly to her right to find a green flax jacket belonging to a rather angry proctor. "You two really going to screw up your chances at becoming Chunin by sleeping during the exam!?"

Natsuki yawns, her gray eyes blinking back to life. It suddenly dawns on her… _You two?_ Whipping her head to the right, she recognizes the half-dead boy two seats away. Those dark-brown cords of hair, the creepy black paint around his eyes, and the goatee covering his chin. _He's one of the Grass ninja… He was napping too?_

"Well don't just sit there drooling on yourselves," the proctor exclaims, drawing the attention of any genin in the vicinity. "You have ten minutes to finish the test! Get going!"

Natsuki spares the boy a lingering look as he hunches over his test, then she does the same. Planting an elbow into the wood and shoving a hand into her face, her bored expression resumes. _Question one hundred eighty-seven... This test is such a pain… Can't wait for it to be over._

Within four minutes, Natsuki flips her test over and lets her pencil roll off the desk. Finished but curious, she turns to her right. She's astonished to find the boy face planting into the table, his hair sprawled out like a giant spider across the desk. When his snores become audible to her ears, she smiles.

 _Glad to know I'm not the only one who appreciates a good nap._

* * *

The night had grown late. Grading test scores with the other proctors had forced him to work deep into the night. The only positive to visiting this person at this hour, was that he would almost certainly be home. Roku knew he wasn't away on a mission, thanks to his uncle, the Hokage.

Approaching the large house in the dead of night, only the chirping of crickets penetrated the eerie silence. Roku inhales and stops in front of the door, spying a dim light flickering through the nearest window. _Someone is awake, there's a candle lit,_ Roku acknowledges, raising his hand to the door. He gives three hard knocks. Recognizing the sound of bare feet on a wood floor, he's comforted to know he'll get an answer despite the hour of night.

The door opens to reveal a short teenager wearing a white tank top. The black petals decorating the tank-top, which he realizes also has a black hood attached, are familiar to him. Abruptly, he remembers seeing the boy enter the Chunin Exams. _So this is the Namikaze kid, the one Moziki took under his wing from the Hidden Cloud…_

Kuro narrows his eyes at the shinobi. "You led Phase One of the Chunin Exams today," he says, then folds his arms. "And by the looks of it, you recognize me too."

Roku smiles. "You're pretty perceptive, you know that?"

Kuro shrugs, then returns the smile. "So I've been told." Kuro looks away, rubbing the back of his head. "So uh, is there something I can help you with? Or are you here to tell me I failed the test?"

Roku throws his hands up in defense and shakes his head. "No, no it's nothing like that!" His face becomes stern. "I'm actually here to speak with your… caretaker? Is that the right term for it?"

Kuro shrugs again. "Um, something like that… but it's good that you got here when you did," he replies, looking over his shoulder. "Moziki was just about to go to bed." Kuro retreats from the door. "I'll go get him for you. Wait there."

Within thirty seconds, Kuro held true to his word and brought Roku's old comrade to the door. Making eye contact, the two veteran shinobi shake hands and grin. Kuro watches, curiosity overpowering his senses.

"Roku, it's been awhile," Moziki greets, his smile persisting. "You've been busy running the Chunin Exams, how's that going?"

"It's been going well. They started today actually, but I'm sure you knew that," Roku replies, nodding at Kuro.

Moziki spares the teen a glance. "Oh trust me, I'm well aware. So what brings you here so late? It must be important."

Roku scratches his beard and stares down the gloomy street, his mind racing. "Unfortunately, yes." He continues to massage his beard, making eye contact with Moziki again. "Would you mind walking with me?"

Moziki frowns, the scars on his chin dipping as a result. He turns to look at Kuro. "Yeah, sure. Kuro, hold down the fort. If you decide to quit reading and go to bed, make sure you put out the candles." Moziki spins back to Roku. "All right, let's go."

Kuro stares after them as they disappear into the night's embrace. Every atom of his brain is working to formulate a hypothesis of what the two were discussing.

 _Roku obviously knew Moziki from past missions, which was logical. However, the way Moziki acted after they exchanged small talk . . . They both got serious and uneasy. Moziki knew something was wrong, and Roku didn't attempt to hide that. Which means whatever Roku needed to speak with Moziki about, carried significant weight for the village. Moziki specializes in stealth and subterfuge, meaning Roku could possibly be giving him an S-rank mission of sorts._

Kuro closes the door and moves to sit back down at the table. Staring at the tattered books and musty scrolls coating the table, he comes to a conclusion.

They were discussing an S-rank mission.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the start of the Chunin Exams! Phase One is complete. Sorry that it took so long to update the story, this week has been crazy for me.**

 **Two other notes: MaoIsSleepy has taken it upon him/herself to create artwork for our characters in the story! You can view the awesome work here:** browse/all/?order=9 &q=MaoIsSleepy . **In my opinion, the characters look exactly like their descriptions! It's a great visual aid if you want a better idea of the characters. So thank you MaoIsSleepy and everyone else who contributed to the awesome artwork! :D**

 **The second note, check out my profile page for polls about the story! I'll be posting various poll questions to answer for fun as the story progresses! Lastly, thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hope you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it! Until next time! :)**


	8. Past Flames Ignite

**A New Shinobi Era**

 _ **Past Flames Ignite**_

* * *

Kana woke up late, and on any given day that wouldn't bother her. However, today was not just any given day. Today happened to be the day that the results for Phase One of the Chunin Exams would be posted. In other words, if by some great misfortune she failed the test, then she wanted to be the first to know about it. Or if her squad mate Yutaka failed… she wanted to be the first one to pummel him to a bloody pulp.

Leaping out of bed, she snatches a pair of white shorts from the dresser and pulls them on over her bare legs. Next, she removes her baggy night shirt, replacing it with the black kimono hanging on a nearby hook. Securing her Leaf headband into place, tightly around her waist, she then pulls on her fishnet gloves. Doing all of this in less than a minute, she finds herself out of breath when she stumbles over to the bedroom's cracked mirror.

 _Jeez, if Yutaka failed, I'm going to rip his tongue out! Then we'll see how many girls he hits on,_ she thinks to herself, seizing her long hair with a single hand. Yanking it high over her head, she wraps it into the usual long ponytail and lets it drop. Although bedhead is obvious, her deep-red hair falls into place, even her bangs.

"All right," she exclaims, flopping back onto the bed to pull on her black shin-high sandals. "Exam results, here I come!" When finished, she stands and races out the front door.

This morning the village teemed with life. Friendly faces and conversation assisted the sunny morning's glamour. As Kana ran down the stairs alongside her apartment building, she got that rejuvenating sense only the Hidden Leaf could muster inside her. The peaceful sense of home.

Reaching the stairs bottom, she sprints out into the street and weaves her way through the crowds of non-ninja. The few she knows wave and shout greetings, but she is far too invested in getting to the academy to stop for pleasantries. Again, today was not just any given day. She had places to be, people to see, and friends to congratulate. More importantly, she had to _know_ if she passed…

Crossing through a populated intersection, she almost bumps straight into a girl of her age wearing gray. Swerving to avoid her, Kana glances over her shoulder and stops when she recognizes chocolate eyes paired with fair-skin.

"SAORI! What's up!? You going to see the test scores or what," she shouts, waving like a maniac at the blonde.

Saori's surprise is evident, her mouth forming an 'O' when she stops walking. She rubs her arm and tilts her head to the side, allowing a weak smile. "I mean yeah, what else would I be doing at this time of day?" She moves a hand to touch the blonde bun tied atop her head, as if checking to make sure her hair is in place. "You going to the same place?"

Kana grins, then puts her hands on her hips. "Of course! Come on, we can go together!" Kana's grin widens suddenly, as if realizing something. "Unless you think you failed. If that's the case, I guess it turns out you weren't worthy to compete with me after all, right?" By poking fun at Saori, she's get the response she had hoped for.

"Of course not," Saori retorts, marching over to her. "I passed, you should be worried if you did! Or more importantly, if your brain-dead teammates passed."

Kana laughs while pulling a piece of gum from her tool pouch. "Yeah, I'm more afraid of them failing than me. That's for sure." Without warning, Kana pops the gum in her mouth and grabs Saori's wrist. "SO COME ON! Let's go find out!"

Saori is helpless as the crazy redhead pulls her into a run through the streets. When they pass Ichiraku Ramen, Kana lets go off Saori, hoping the blonde is willing to follow her lead. Her hope pays off and within a few minutes the large, red academy stretches before them.

Although unspoken, both girls reflect on their experiences at the academy as students. Despite such memories only being seven years old, both girls can't deny that the academy shaped who they were today. Kana, for example, had always been spunky and impressive in school. Although her test scores weren't the greatest, she always seemed to make up for it with her physical, rambunctious nature. Such proved useful during ninja tool training, sparring, and in achieving the rank of genin. Saori on the other hand, went pretty unnoticed in her time at the academy. Her test scores were average, at best, and her physicality wasn't overly notable. In fact, most instructors at the academy doubted she would make genin. Despite such, Saori proved everyone wrong when her commitment and determination to be a ninja took over. It seemed that on sheer willpower, the girl passed everything thrown at her and became a genin. Now, Kana and Saori treated each other as equals, despite their differences.

Panting, both girls slow to a walk at the academy's entrance. They both stare up at the gate as they pass underneath, the voice of children sounds from the other side. Sure enough, the training yard is filled with future ninja about half their age.

Out of nowhere, Kana jabs a gentle elbow into Saori's ribs. "Look at all the little munchkins. Remember when we were that little?" Kana smiles, watching the children attempt to throw kunai at targets lining the brick wall. "If I recall, you could hardly throw a kunai back then."

Saori can't help but smile. "Yeah… I remember. You were pretty good."

Kana grins as they approach the academy's front doors. "Pretty good? Heck, I was the best back then!"

Saori rolls eyes. "Whatever you say, Kana. I bet I could… you know, beat you at throwing kunai now."

The redhead turns to her peer still grinning. Her thin brows raise. "Is that so? Want to prove it? Or are you chicken?"

Saori laughs light-heartedly. "Maybe another time… I'm more interested in our exam scores."

Kana laughs. "Suit yourself! But I bet I'd beat ya."

Saori remains silent as they cover the rest of the distance to the academy doors. Although such thoughts are oblivious to Kana, Saori couldn't deny that she envied Kana. The girl had extraordinary talent with her chakra nature, the wind style. So much so, that instructors in the academy had praised her. What made Saori more jealous, was that Kana wasn't from a clan of any significance. In fact, Kana had entered the academy an orphan. Saori had entered the academy as the first of her clan, completely unknown to the ninja world. Yet, by the end of their young academy years, Kana was praised while Saori was simply a surprise. Without saying, Saori hoped to prove her doubters wrong in the Chunin Exams. But she would never voice such things to Kana. She appreciated her friendship with the loud kunoichi, but didn't want to make things complicated through competition. It wasn't her style, although Kana would probably get a kick out of it. The thought makes Saori smile a little.

Walking into the academy, the temperature immediately cooled. Together, the two girls stride down the hallway, unaware of their mounting speed. Only after passing the empty lecture hall do they spy other people, a small group gathered by a bulletin board. Saori resists the urge to sprint, but Kana doesn't.

"Unless you're here to deliver some candy, get outta my way," Kana shouts, sprinting toward the group of genin at full speed. All of them make way for the kunoichi; knowing her enthusiastic nature. She practically runs into the bulletin board before stopping at the last possible moment. Scanning the sixty names, she locates her own name near the bottom. "BOOYAH! One hundred sixty-nine out of two hundred! I passed, suckers!"

Saori stands at the group's edge, watching as Kana pounces at the nearest genin and grabs his shoulders. The poor soul happens to be Foji Akimichi.

"Hear that, you lovable oaf?! I passed," Kana exclaims, shaking the chubby boy. By the time Kana is done shaking him, Foji's plump cheeks turn green.

Bending over, the boy puts a hand to his mouth. "Oh… I think I ate too much," he mumbles, then pushes his way through the group toward a bathroom.

Natsuki, who is standing next to Saori, folds her arms and sighs. "You would think he would learn not to eat so much through training. Guess he didn't get the message." She looks at Saori, then nods her head at the bulletin board. "Going to go see what your score is?"

Kaiba Inuzaka walks over from the bulletin board to join them, his small dog Abu trailing him. "Yeah or are you just going to stand there? Don't you want to know if you passed?"

Saori rubs her arm, uneasiness swelling inside her stomach. "You're both right… I should go and see if I…" she pauses to swallow. "If I passed." Moving at the speed of slug, Saori takes a few nerve-racking steps toward the bulletin board. Once within range of the tiny print, her eyes search the long list of names and scores. After a minute's examination, she finds her own name near the top of the list. Holding her breath, she exhales just before her face turns blue.

Suddenly, Kana throws an arm around Saori. "Well, blondie? Did cha pass or what?"

Saori swallows, a waterfall of relief pouring through her. "Y-Yeah, I did. I'm kind of… I don't know, surprised I guess. I did better than I expected."

Kana laughs like a maniac, then frees Saori from her grasp. "You worry too much! I knew you had it in you!" She proceeds to slap Saori in the back, perhaps with too much force. Her unsuspecting peer staggers into the wall as a result.

Regaining herself, Saori scowls at the redhead. "Kana," she groans, fighting the urge to scream in outrage. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Among the group of genin gathered, Foji and Kaiba decide to depart from the bulletin board. Probably because Kaiba had mentioned food. On their way out, they pass a kunoichi from the Mist village, one Saori had never seen before. Nor had Kana or Natsuki. The trio of Leaf kunoichi watch the girl draw closer to the bulletin board. Moving timid as a mouse sneaking into a kitchen, the girl halts when she's close enough to read. Moments later, to the astonishment of her spectators, she bursts into tears.

"I knew it! I failed," she wails, Natsuki, Kana, and Saori leaping backwards in shock. Eventually, the Leaf kunoichi exchange wide-eyed expressions. In unison, they all nod.

Natsuki bites the bullet first by walking forward to comfort the wailing teen. "There, there… so you failed. Oh, well. I mean, I'm sure you teammates won't mind." She looks to Kana and Saori, resembling a person in extreme pain.

 _She's hasn't a clue what else to say..._ Saori realizes.

"Besides, there's always next year," Natsuki finishes, patting the girl on the shoulder. Natsuki is about to slip in a smile, but freezes when the girl shrieks.

"NEXT YEAR, THAT'S AWFUL!"

Natsuki retreats to the hallway's opposite wall. She puts a hand to her forehead and shakes her head. "What a pain… well, I tried my best. What do you two got?"

Kana lifts her chin high. "Jeez Natsuki, you're practically tactless! Watch how a pro does it," she says, strutting toward the sobbing girl. Saori and Natsuki watch for a moment, then look at each other.

"This is going to be a catastrophe. We should get out of here," Natsuki suggests, jutting a thumb down the hallway.

Saori bows her head and closes her eyes. "We have to give Kana a chance at least… Right?" When Saori opens her eyes, the other blonde is no longer there. Confused, Saori whirls around and spies the girl skulking away. "Hey! Natuski…"

Natsuki stops sneaking and assumes a normal walk. She throws an arm up into the air to wave farewell without looking, "Well, I tried my best! I'm heading home for a nap or something. See you later, Saori!"

Struggling to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor, Saori stares after her. _Ugh, that's so like her… That Natsuki gives up for a nap as soon as the opportunity presents itself!_ Saori has a mini-panic attack when Kana leaps in front of her.

"Uh yeah, I tried my best! There's no getting through to her," Kana gasps, giving the Mist girl a wary glance.

Saori frowns. "Um, Kana… what did you try saying to her?"

Kana grips Saori's shoulders and inches closer. "I offered her some… candy! And she said no! Who in their right mind rejects candy?" Kana releases Saori and backs away, giving the sobbing girl another wary glance. "Well, I gotta run. I have to go congratulate my bonehead comrades for passing!"

Saori gives a puzzled expression. "Wait, you mean Lee and Yutaka actually passed?"

Kana smirks. "Oh trust me, I'm as surprised as you are." Kana spins in the opposite direction on her heel, obviously in a hurry to escape the sobbing girl's presence. "Well, gotta fly! Catch you later, Saori!" Without another word, Kana sprints down the hallway. Thus, much to her displeasure, Saori is left alone with the Mist girl.

Just as Saori gains the confidence to confront her, the Mist girl runs away too. Saori's gaze follows the girl, a sadness washing over her. However, her concern for the disappointed genin ends when she catches sight of a pair of ninja with black face paint around their eyes. Their face paint resembles that of a raccoon's. Both are dressed in tan clothing, Grass headbands tied around their arms. The boy has a bundle of dreadlocks wrapped atop his head while the girl has a boyish haircut, sand-blonde hair hiding one bright, blue eye from sight. Both Grass ninja look imposing, perhaps because of the face paint.

Both strangers stop to acknowledge the Mist girl running past. They watch in silence as the girl disappears down the hallway, then the Grass girl snickers. "Psh, she must've failed the test. Poor, pathetic thing. Just goes to show you some people aren't cut out for this kind of thing." The Grass girl meets Saori's reluctant stare and smirks. "What cha staring at, _princess_?"

Saori takes a step back. "N-Nothing! I was just, uh…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the Grass kunoichi mocks, moving closer. "You Great Nation ninja think you're all that and then shit like this happens and you start balling." She stops a few feet away from Saori and folds her tattooed arms, lips twisted into a cruel smile. "And when the Great Nations start balling, guess what happens?"

Saori tenses. "I don't know. You tell me."

She scoffs in response. "War starts, princess. And you know who suffers most during war… That's right. Us. The lesser nations."

The Grass boy sighs, raising a hand to stroke his goatee. In that moment, Saori realizes that the Grass ninja are at least a few years older than she is. _Weird… most ninja enter the Exams as soon as they're able. These two look at least sixteen or so._

"But you Leaf ninja wouldn't understand," the Grass girl says, walking over to the bulletin board. She turns to her companion smirking. "Well would you look at that, we all passed, Muka. _What_ a surprise." She gives Saori a wicked smile, then continues to speak in her harsh tone of voice. It was feminine, but rather husky and accusatory. "I hope you passed too, princess. I wouldn't mind shredding a pretty face like yours in the Exams."

A cold shiver passes down Saori's spine. For some reason, she can't help but feel the girl is serious. _All the more reason to prove her wrong when the time comes,_ Saori decides in her head, but doesn't dare say out loud.

Muka, the male Grass ninja, shakes his head. "Vitani, quit toying with her and let's go. Jagaar is going to want to know he passed." His dangerous green-brown eyes meet Saori's, but only for a moment. "Besides, just hanging with you is a total drag. You're always starting shit."

Vitani glares at the boy, then gives Saori a lingering stare. "Fine. But remember me, princess. The name's Vitani… See you around." As if her work is complete, the Grass kunoichi stalks off with her companion in pursuit.

Staring after them, Saori realizes Muka has tattoos too. Black ink snaking up the back of his neck. Feeling hollow, she can only wonder about the pair.

 _Who raised the girl to be so hostile? And what's with all the ink on their bodies? Just who are they exactly…?_

* * *

She had passed part one of the Exams without much difficulty. So had her teammates, despite her concerns that they might fail. Yet somehow, much to her relief, they both passed. As a result, Sensei Izumi invited them all to Barbeque for lunch. But Rei took a rain check on the invitation. Instead, she elected to wander the village with her thoughts for company.

She found the Leaf's cheerful, easy-going nature unlike the one at home. The Hidden Mist was shrouded in mystery and clouded by suspicion. The lack of village trust within the community was demonstrated by shop bodyguards and an early curfew. In addition, everyone knew thugs prowled the streets at night. The district Rei grew up in actually had the highest crime rate in the entire village. But here, crime seemed to be a rarity. Which Rei found relaxing, to say the least. In a way, the Chunin Exams were like a vacation, she supposed. But deep down, she was treating it like a mission. One she could not afford to fail, no matter what.

Somewhere in the world, her mother awaited her arrival. And in order to earn her mother's respect, she needed the rank of Chunin. Rank would symbolize her success as a ninja and prove to her mother that she had taken her advice. Only then would her mother deem her worthy… _but for what?_ Rei could only wonder.

Coming to an arched bridge over what she could tell to be a man-made stream, she soaks in the scenery. Stepping onto the bridge planks, stream bubbling beneath her feet, breeze in her hair, and friendly village conversation echoing; Rei couldn't help but smile. She liked this foreign village. Walking past a man fishing, she comes to a stop at the bridge's highest point and leans over the red railing. In the water's gleam, she stares down at a girl with lilac hair and dark clothing. Then closing her deep-blue eyes, she remembers that night.

 _Little Rei and her brother had pressed their ears to the door. They were listening to them argue for hours. Eventually, something shattered inside and the door swung open. Both Rei and her brother fell to the floor in shock. Their angry father froze in the doorway to tower over them for mere seconds, then marched out the front door. When it slammed, their mother found them._

 _"And just what are you two doing up at this hour? It's late, shouldn't you two be in bed?" Unlike her husband's outrage, her tone had remained calm and kind._

 _"Well, um, you see…" Rei mumbled, while her brother stood and interrupted her._

 _"We heard you both arguing!"_

 _Their mother had frowned at that point, and to this day Rei swore something had broken inside her. The next morning, their mother was nowhere to be found. Nor the day after that, or the day after that. After a week's time and their father's non-stop drinking, it became clear she wasn't coming back. All she had left behind, was a note for Rei beneath her pillow:_

" _Rei,_

 _I know you probably don't understand, but someday you will. Pursue your dreams of becoming a ninja like your father and I. When you've become an established kunoichi… come find me. And never forget this, I love you._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _Mom"_

Blinking back to reality, Rei sighs in sync with the breeze. A single leaf twirls into sight above her, then dances its way to rest in the stream. Watching the leaf spin and float its way downstream, Rei disregards the elderly woman behind her.

"My oh my, what beautiful hair," she coos, getting Rei to look over her shoulder. "Ah, and those lovely eyes! I haven't seen such beautiful features in a girl for some time now. Oh, I do remember one passing through the village long ago…"

Rei's eyes widen. She turns to face the woman fully, her palms sweaty and head throbbing. _Another woman with lilac hair and blue eyes… My mother? Could it be…?_

"When did you see this woman," Rei demands, taking a step toward the hunched woman. "How long ago was it? Where was she from? Did you speak with her?"

The elder smiles. "So you know her I see. Well, I can't say I spoke with her long and I don't know where she was from… Oh, but she did buy a bouquet of flowers from me. She was very kind and soft-spoken." The woman tilts her head. "Just like you it would seem. Are you looking for her? If so, I saw her years ago, child. I'm afraid she's no longer here."

Rei had so many emotions wriggling within, that she wanted to scream. Heartbeat going irregular, knees shaking, and sweat propagating, the simple act of standing became a challenge. She wanted to run. She wanted to sit. She wanted to rejoice. Somewhere in the world her mother lived. Now, she just had to pass the Chunin Exams and catch up.

Fighting back tears, Rei smiles and stumbles forward. To the elder's great surprise, the Mist kunoichi's arms wrap around her frail shoulders. "Thank you," Rei whispers during the hug. Rei pulls away and stares at the woman. "You've done me a great kindness. Please take care." Hesitating, Rei then does the only thing she can think of. She runs.

The old woman stares after her in awe. "Glad I could help, sweet child," she murmurs.

* * *

"It's just a rumor, but I figured it's worth mentioning," Roku finishes, rubbing his beard. "You know?"

The sunset's final rays sparkled in the Hokage's office. Such rays blessed the room in vibrant-orange light, casting five shadows across the wood floor. Following Roku's explanation, silence plagued the room. It took nearly a minute for the Eighth Hokage to relinquish such.

"I see," the old shinobi says, closing his eyes. They reopen, meeting his nephew's uneasy expression. "However, I do wonder how you procured such concerns."

Roku's cheeks flush red as he rubs the back of his head. "Well, you see… I uh, ran into an old friend." His embarrassment fades to seriousness. "Said friend happens to know the Mizukage quite well."

Moziki, who is standing next to Roku, smirks. _In other words, you ran into Izumi… Didn't you, Roku?_

The Hokage nods. "The Chunin Exams do possess that rare ability to assemble ninja from other villages in one place." Slow as a tortoise, the Hokage looks to the seniors sitting on the sofa nearby. "Because of such, friends and foes from past times do appear. In this case, it would seem to be a friend… or something more. But, that is not our concern. What is of our concern, is the safety of this village during one of its most sacred events."

One of the advisors frowns. The other sighs, as if exhaling the weight of the world. The ninja give the seniors their attention.

"This situation requires extreme delicacy if we choose to take action," the female advisor says, her eyes squinty with age. "When involving questionable allies, discretion is essential."

The male advisor nods, his long gray beard brushing his knees. "I agree. Should we choose to take action, then several factors must be taken into account." He lets out a hum of thought, then studies Roku. "Namely, we have to remain anonymous in any form of investigation at all costs. Otherwise we run the risk of jeopardizing our alliance and unleashing possible conflict. Do you agree, Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage dips his head in approval, then clasps his hands together on the desk. "But you knew this walking in here. Didn't you, Roku?"

"Yeah, which is why I brought Moziki," the Hokage's nephew replies, putting a hand on the white-haired shinobi's shoulder. "He's our best when it comes to espionage."

"This is true… And what do you think of this rumor, Moziki?" The Hokage leans back in his chair, old bones cracking beneath white robes.

Moziki shrugs. "I think it's worth looking into. This is exactly the type of thing we stealth-ninja are trained for. The only issue lies in keeping such a mission secret. However, if there is a threat to the Hidden Leaf… well, it can't be ignored."

The female advisor waves a hand in frustration, "Bah! This is fickle business, but he's right. If we don't investigate and history repeats itself, we may as well kiss the Hidden Leaf village good bye."

"Then it's settled," the Hokage sighs. "Moziki Ryukoshi, as of right now, you're being assigned a highly classified S-rank mission. Using extreme discretion, you and a team of ninja are to infiltrate the Hidden Mist and search for any signs of treachery." Staring at the two men half his age, he frowns. _Roku expected to go with him… I'm sorry my nephew, but this mission requires the utmost secrecy._ He meets Moziki's determined expression and continues. "Tonight you will assemble a team of Anbu Black Ops to accompany you on this mission. Tomorrow, you will depart. Understood?"

Moziki dips his head. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

Roku raises a fist. "I dragged him into this, allow me to go with! You can find a replacement for the rest of the Exams."

Opening his mouth to speak, the Hokage is relieved to hear one of the advisors instead. "Impossible," the female advisor snaps, "This mission cannot fail in any shape or form. Should someone untrained in espionage go on this mission, then failure is certain. Maintaining trust is easy, but rebuilding trust is difficult. Remember that when allies are involved."

"She speaks the truth," the other advisor proclaims.

"But…" Roku begins to speak but goes silent when his uncle stands with the aid of his cane.

"Enough, Roku!" The Hokage twirls around to watch the sun sink through the office windows. "Moziki, you will lead the team yourself… Throughout its entirety, everyone taking part must remain completely anonymous. Should you be captured… well, you know what to do, I'm afraid."

"Understood, Lord Hokage," Moziki replies, while Roku gawks at him.

"Uncle, have you forgotten," Roku exclaims, "The Mist are our allies. Why don't we just let the team investigate openly? That eliminates the danger entirely!"

"And prohibits us from gathering any legitimate data," Moziki says, placing a hand on Roku's shoulder. Roku clenches his fists and grinds his teeth upon realizing that Moziki is smiling. "Besides, you were never really good at keeping secrets."

Overhearing the duo, the Hokage's dry lips merge into a smile. _Childhood friends, comrades in battle, and now experienced shinobi… Yet, they remain the same as they always were._

Roku groans to himself. "Fine. If this is how it has to be… then good luck, out there. Come back alive, all right?"

Moziki smirks. "That's always the intent while on a mission. Isn't it?"

The Hokage turns back to face them, his wrinkled face now grim. "I shouldn't have to stay this… but this mission does not leave this room. Other than the team of Anbu Black Ops you assemble, Moziki, no one else should know of this mission." He looks to the advisors, then back at Roku. "Do I make myself clear?"

In unison, the two men respond. "Yes, Lord Hokage."


	9. Chunin Exams Part 2: The Forest of Death

**A New Shinobi Era**

 _ **Chunin Exams, Phase 2: The Forest of Death!**_

* * *

Kuro Namikaze woke at the crack of dawn to prepare for phase two of the Chunin Exams. His teacher, Hinabru Hyuga, had stressed the importance of preparation to his students. Kuro embraced such. Furthermore, Hinabru made sure his students knew what to expect from phase two of the Exams. Kuro had come to the realization that it wasn't going to be a walk in the park like phase one. Phase two would demand talent, strategy, and above all, teamwork.

After dressing and eating a nutritious breakfast consisting of high protein, Kuro found himself in the living room checking his inventory. Upon the table, his various weapons gleam razor-sharp under beams of morning sunlight. Twenty-four shuriken and five kunai in total. In addition, he had laid out a pair of blank tags that Moziki kept handy around the house. Just in case he found a way to utilize the jutsu he had been researching. Satisfied with his inventory, Kuro moves to fetch his tool pouch across the room. He nearly walks straight into a fully-dressed Moziki, who was emerging from the hallway.

Taking a step back, Kuro looks his guardian up and down. His black brows furrow. "You're up early. Let me guess, you've been called off on a mission?" Kuro folds his arms and waits for Moziki's response. He already knew the answer.

The older shinobi nods. "Observant as ever, even this early in the morning." To Kuro's disappointment, Moziki's tone seemed cheerful. As if nothing were wrong. Moziki drops his backpack on a chair, then passes Kuro into the kitchen. "What time do you have to be there for the Exams," he asks, retrieving several water bottles from the fridge. He sets them beside Kuro's weapons on the kitchen table.

Kuro remains in the living room, staring at the glistening water bottles. The drops of condensation remind him of tiny crystals in the morning light. "Four hours from now," he mumbles, without taking his eyes from the bottles. "I just wanted to make sure I was ready."

Moziki passes Kuro to stride down the hallway. He turns into his bedroom, then reappears with a gigantic wind shuriken and harness in hand.

"That's a wise decision on your part," he says, passing Kuro again. "Phase two of the Exams lasts five days, if I remember right. It's a test of endurance and teamwork; meant to challenge you every step of the way." Moziki attaches the leather harness to the large shuriken, then straps it to his back. Kuro continues to watch as Moziki bounces about the house, gathering various food items from kitchen cabinets. When Moziki's hands are full, he stuffs the food items into his backpack.

 _Whatever mission he's going on… it's going to take longer than the Exams,_ Kuro concludes. A pang of disappointment flares within, but Kuro ignores it by turning toward the early morning sun. The warmth on his face proves relaxing.

"Yeah, that's right. Five days. Sensei Hinabru says it'll test our teamwork more than anything." _He doesn't really care much about the Exams. He's scrambling about the house… perhaps running late?_

As if reading the teen's thoughts, Moziki takes notice of the boy's hollow tone and stops packing. He crosses the distance between them, from kitchen to living room, and places both hands on Kuro's shoulders. "So why do you sound so dull about it? That's unlike you. Normally you'd be relaying your strategy to me." Moziki lets go off Kuro to step in front of him. "What's on your mind?"

Reluctant as a person can be, Kuro's dark eyes drift to Moziki's. "It's nothing. I'm just," Kuro looks away, "You know, thinking." Moziki gestures Kuro to keep talking, his emerald eyes alight with amusement. Kuro shakes his head, then relents by giving a weak smile. "Okay, fine… I'm just… I don't know. I guess a little bummed you won't be here to watch me in phase three of the Exams. I was… hoping you would be here."

Out of nowhere, Moziki pokes Kuro hard in the chest. The teen looks up at him in sheer confusion. Moziki smiles back, the scars on his chin stretching.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm always with you, right there." Moziki pokes Kuro in the chest again, this time getting the teen to take a step back. "You're like a younger brother to me…."

Kuro's eyes widen, butterflies exploding in his stomach. Blessed with a rejuvenating warmth, the butterflies scatter throughout his body. Massaging his thoughts, caressing his soul, and ultimately, improving his mood. With the flooding happiness, a sense of paralysis overcomes him. _Is this what… what love feels like? Mom… Dad…? I never knew he considered me…_

Moziki taps Kuro on the shoulder as he walks past. "Besides, you don't know that I won't be back. This mission could go fast."

Kuro shakes himself out of stasis, spinning to watch Moziki zip up his backpack. "I was also worried about the deal we made two week ago, when we were playing shogi. You said if I made the rank of chunin… you would introduce me to your associate in the Land of the Lightning. The one who knows the jutsu I've been trying to learn."

Moziki pulls on the backpack and chuckles. "That's right. And that deal is still on the table, so what's the problem?"

Kuro shrugs, his mind running a blank on how to respond. "Oh… I mean cool!" Suddenly, he grins. "Just be ready to introduce me when you get back."

Moziki walks over to rustle the short teen's spiky black hair. "There's that confidence. With that mind set, you shouldn't need any moral support from me." Moziki retreats a few steps, then sighs. "That being said, I am sorry for leaving. I did intend to at least watch one of your matches in phase three of the Exams."

Kuro folds his arms. "That's okay. Hurry back and maybe you can watch me win the whole thing."

Moziki smirks and makes for the door. "Just don't get too cocky. Stay on your toes and be humble. You're a descendant of the Fourth Hokage after all." Swinging the door open, sunlight radiates from Moziki as he turns to Kuro. His white hair shining, emerald eyes glowing, and bright smile comforting, he waves farewell. "Hold down the fort while I'm away." Without another word, the door closes behind him.

Kuro looks at the table still covered in ninja tools. _Don't worry about your house… Just come back safe, Moziki… you're the family I never had._

* * *

Each squad arrived at the site for phase two of the Chunin Exams separately. Guided by their sensei, each squad left the Hidden Leaf village and embarked south for about twenty minutes. When they came to a large chain-link fence with a sign reading _'Forty-Fourth Training Ground'_ , they knew they had reached the right place. There they accumulated and waited until Roku Takoma appeared with several other Leaf ninja. With them came five wooden crates, each filled to the brim with various items. To Foji Akimichi's disappointment, none of them brought lunch.

"I am ready for whatever challenges await us," Song Lee screams out, receiving a horde of odd looks from bystanders. Konoha's Team 7 stood clustered together within the sea of genin, surrounded by strangers. "We will knock down any wall, defeat any foe, and succeed at any cost!"

Realizing the attention Lee was drawing, Kana sighs. "Hey bonehead, don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?"

Lee shakes his head, his round eyes alight with fire. "Of course not! This phase of the Exams will be more difficult than the last! We must be ready, therefore… confidence is key!" Lee pumps a fist into the air and looks at his blue-haired teammate. "Right, Yutaka?!"

Yutaka shrugs, his eyes searching through the other genin. "Yeah sure… but I'm a little more interested in all these fine kunoichi. Hey ladies, the man of your dreams is standing right here."

"Would you stop thinking about girls for just once, you moron," Kana shouts at him, drawing further attention to her squad.

"Sounds like Team 7 is already wearing out their vocal cords," Natsuki says, before letting out a yawn. She turns back to Kaiba and Foji, the latter hand deep in a bag of barbeque chips. "It's like they're having a shouting contest. How am I supposed to doze off out here while they're doing that?"

"Doze off," Kaiba snaps, his dog yipping in unison, "Why the heck would you doze off before the second part of the Exams?! Shouldn't you like listen to the rules or something?!"

Natsuki blinks at him. "Because that way I can tolerate Foji's nonstop eating and your random outbursts. You're like a toddler sometimes, you know that?"

"I am not," Kaiba grunts, crossing his arms every bit like a petulant child. His black and white ninja dog Abu whines. "I know Abu, she just doesn't understand us," Kaiba says to the dog.

Most of the genin consumed by their own conversations, only a handful notice the two Leaf shinobi walking to the front of the large group. Only when they're between the chain-link fence and the sea of genin do they address the massive group of people gathered. The Exam's coordinator, Roku Takoma, summons their attention.

"All right," he yells, getting everyone to look his way. Even the thirteen jonin-rank shinobi in the back give him their undying focus. In total, phase one had eliminated seven squads from the Chunin Exams. Which meant twenty-one genin had been weeded out from the sacred competition. Therefore, thirty-nine genin were leftover to partake in stage two of the Chunin Exams. "Welcome to phase two of the Chunin Exams," Roku continues, "This stage of the Exams will be extremely difficult to overcome. With such being the case, I entrust proctor Ensu Nagoshi to explain phase two of the Chunin Exams to you!" Roku waits for any remaining conversation to fizzle out. Then he gestures at the burly Leaf ninja beside him. "Ensu, take it away."

A loud cough echoes. Of all places, it came from the back of the large audience. A couple genin turn their heads at the jonin-rank ninja, one Leaf jonin in particular was trembling. Some genin pick up on his resemblance to proctor Ensu, but no one bats an eye until the shaking man has his outburst.

"WHAT! No way! How could my brother possibly get the honor of introducing our pupils to such an honorable tradition," Saika shrieks. Flabbergasted, Sensei Saika grabs hold of Sensei Riba's arm so fast, that is unfastened flax jacket slips from a muscular shoulder. Riba slaps his hands away in annoyance, but fails to rid herself of him. Showing her his shaking hands, Saika stares at the woman as if in excruciating pain. He even mimics tears, but still she refuses to acknowledge him. "Riba! This… This is unbelievable," he gasps, water seeping from his eyes in sheer emotion.

When Roku swims through the sea of genin to reach the group of sensei, he recognizes Saika's peril and scratches his head. Feeling awkward, he flashes a weak smile and closes his eyes. "Sorry Saika, but your brother was perfect for explaining phase two of the Exams. He knows the terrain better than anyone. So I made him one of our exam proctors." Roku opens his hazel eyes to meet Saika's utter disbelief. "Sorry, pal." As if his had heart stopped, Saika collapses to the ground. The only indication that he's alive is his twitching leg.

Riba looks down at Saika, her ruby-red lips forming a smirk. "No worries, Roku. Maybe his envy will disrupt that hyper-chipmunk energy inside him." She meets Roku's confused expression. _He didn't hear a word I said… how typical._ Riba rolls her eyes and whips her raven-black hair around her head. Then, she narrows her eyes at Saika's brother, who's preparing to speak. None of the Leaf jonin pay much mind to the Mist jonin sneaking up next to Roku.

Izumi Hatari of the Hidden Mist flicks a strand of blue hair from her face to smile at Roku. "Hey… Long time no see."

Roku grins back at her. "See? I told you it wasn't goodbye." Roku stares ahead, over the sea of genin at Ensu. "Think your students are ready for this?"

Izumi follows his line of vision and frowns. "I don't see why they wouldn't be. Their training has been extensive. Although, Jerra usually trains on his own… but he wields a legendary ninja sword." That gets Roku to look at her, his brows raised. "That's right. Jerra possesses _Hiramekarei,_ the twin sword of the Hidden Mist."

Roku rubs his coarse brown beard, as if in thought. Finally, he looks away from Izumi to watch Ensu begin the lecture. "In that case, I expect to see your squad in phase three of the Exams."

Izumi dips her head. "I have no doubt they'll make it there." _Rei will lead the way,_ the Mist kunoichi tells herself.

Ensu Nagoshi of the Hidden Leaf resembled his fraternal twin in many ways. Both shared black hair, emerald eyes, and athletic figures. However, while Saika had a killer-bright smile and slim eye brows, Ensu got the family's bad side in appearance. His brows were thick, his nose large, and his wrinkles had come prematurely. Saika had always joked that the wrinkles were a result of his somber nature. In truth, the Nagoshi twins were polar opposites in both appearance and personality. For that reason, Ensu was taken more seriously as a negotiator and in this case, as a proctor for the Chunin Exams.

"Sensei Saika's brother is leading us," Lee says to no one. His eyes lock onto the Leaf shinobi, as if Saika's dismay had somehow traveled into Lee through telepathy.

"If Ensu is explaining phase two of the Exams, then this must be serious," Koharu voices her thoughts out loud, surprising Zarbuto and Saori. Team 8 is positioned on the edge of the genin herd, furthest from Ensu as possible. When Koharu realizes her teammates are staring at her, her usual browns cheeks blush red. "Um, did I say something unsettling?" She starts to play with one of her many curls, hands quivering.

Saori smiles at her. "No. You said something observant." Saori's chocolate eyes shift from her squad mate back to the intimidating Ensu. "So let's listen up."

Until now, Ensu had been taking his sweet time. The Leaf ninja allowed Roku to leave his side, cleared his throat a few times, and ordered the other proctors about the area like he was king of the jungle. Only when his assistants had finished setting up the desk alongside the chain-link fencing, did Ensu dare speak. Unlike Saika's enthusiasm, his voice came out dry and strict.

"Welcome to phase two of the Chunin Exams. As our Exam Coordinator Roku Takoma stated, I am Ensu Nagoshi, your lead-proctor for phase two." Abruptly, he puts his hands behind his back and puffs out his chest. As if he were part of a military exercise, awaiting orders from some brash drill sergeant. Instead, he looks to his right and nods at a Leaf ninja holding a stack of paper. "Before we begin phase two, you must all read and sign this consent form."

"C-Consent form… but that means," Zarbuto stutters, poking his two index fingers together. Saori and Koharu pay him no mind. Both girls are far too focused on phase two's instructions.

"I'm sensing some concern," Ensu says, starting to pace. "But these consent forms are necessary. Can anyone guess why?"

Of all people, Kana raises her hand. "Um, duh! Maybe because you can die?" A plethora of genin stare at the redhead in horror. Kana shrugs and confronts the stares with fire. "What, that's my best guess. Unless you're going to give me some gum, quit staring."

Ensu allows the smallest smile possible. "Very good. The reasoning for the consent forms is because you can die here." Ensu stops pacing, then gestures to the thick forest beyond the fencing. "You see, this place is called the Forty-Fourth Training Ground. It is better known as, the Forest of Death, which I'm sure most of us have heard of." Ensu spins around to face the abundant foliage beyond the fence. "Because of this forest, rules have changed for phase two of the Chunin Exams. Roughly a decade ago, the age of most genin was twelve to thirteen. However, due to the dangers of this place, the required age to partake in the Exams became fourteen." Ensu looks over his shoulder, emerald eyes scanning the crowd. "Trust me, the Forest of Death received its name for a reason."

In the far back of the crowd, Saika grinds his teeth and raises a fist. "He thinks he's so cool frightening our students! Well, my team won't be discouraged! They share my passion for excellence! They will not fail!"

Riba, Roku, and Izumi spare their fellow sensei acknowledgment, but say nothing. Instead, they perk up to listen to Ensu's continued lecture.

"Go ahead and pass out the consent forms," Ensu orders. His fellow proctors obey, moving to each squad individually. While the assistant proctors follow orders, Ensu turns back to the sea of genin. He analyzes a few faces within the crowd. A Mist boy with shoulder-length purple hair who seems rather confident. The Leaf red-head that answered his question also seems confident, unfazed by his warnings. Lastly, he makes eye contact with a Sand ninja wearing a hood with ridiculous white fox ears. For all he knew, the Sand ninja was day-dreaming and not listening to a word of what he said. Only when the proctors finished passing out consent forms, did Ensu dare continue his spiel. "Failure to sign the forms will result in a direct fail. Thus, your squad will be eliminated from the Chunin Exams entirely."

"This guy's not messing around," Darkuso of the Sand, says. He gains the attention of his squad mates.

"Psh, it'll be a piece of cake once we get going," Guro brags, eyes rushing over the consent form. "No one can stand up to my Earth style."

Tomone reads over the form several times. Blinking at it, she signs and giggles. "Sounds dangerously fun! I just hope there's cute animals inside this forest! Could you guys imagine taking home a pet rabbit to the Sand village?" Darkuso and Guro stare at her, as if crickets are chirping. "No? Bummer. Well, I'm totally going to snag a cool animal from this forest to take home!"

Darkuso sighs. "If only you were that excited about passing the actual Exams."

"I'll begin with your task," Ensu announces, continuing to scan the crowd with his solemn expression. "Phase two of the Exams is an all-out free for all. Every squad for itself." An assistant Leaf proctor walks up to Ensu and hands him two scrolls. "All of you will be fighting each other for these." Ensu holds up both scrolls in a single hand. "A fire scroll and a water scroll. Put simply, a blue or red scroll." He shows a sinister grin, his emerald eyes alight with peril. "In other words, you'll be fighting each other for possession of both scrolls. Each squad will start the test with one of the two. Your objective, is to obtain the other scroll by any means necessary. . . Even if that means killing your competition."

 _So we're turned against each other,_ Kyoya Hyuga thinks to himself. _Sensei Hinabru wasn't lying about this being a brutal test. Hopefully I'm skilled enough to succeed._

Jerra of the Hidden Mist can't resist the urge to grin ear to ear. _Just what I was hoping for,_ he thinks. _A full-on free for all in the woods. Looks like I get to test out these Leaf ninja before phase three of the Exams after all._ Jerra's grin maintains, his itch to fight mounting within. Looking to his right, he recognizes black petals sown across a white tank-top. _There's the Namikaze guy. I wouldn't mind cutting him down to size._

After the crowd's initial whispering, Ensu carries on. "The terrain itself, is formidable. The Forest of Death is surrounded by the fence you see behind me. This fence circles the forest, and has forty-four gates permitting access."

"Forty-four, that's insane," Kaiba Inuzaka exclaims.

Ensu overhears the outburst and closes his eyes. "Yes, you heard correctly. Forty-four gates. In the past, a number far greater than this group took part in the Chunin Exams." He chuckles, deep and cruel. "In fact, Naruto Uzamaki himself was part of that graduating class; but that's irrelevant. Back to the matter at hand…"

Kenji Oramu of the Mist slumps his shoulders. " _He_ did this part of the Exams? Oh man, are we screwed?"

Jerra laughs, his confidence radiating. "Not unless you mess us up. Just pull your weight and we'll be fine." Kenji stares at him in shock. Jerra just shrugs. "This part of the Exams is about teamwork, right? Well, trust Rei and I to get the job done. Just don't fall behind."

Astonished, Kenji bobs his head. Whether or not he got Jerra's message, remains unclear.

Watching Jerra out of the corner of her eye, Rei frowns. _Jerra is far too confident,_ she reflects. Her deep blue eyes lock onto the Leaf's Hyuga kid nearby. _Kyoya_ , if she remembered his name correctly. _Phase two isn't going to be anywhere near as easy as phase one. But no worries mother, I won't fail. I can't afford to. I'll drag both of them through this if I have to._

"Exactly ten kilometers from this fence, there is a tower," Ensu says, regaining the whispering crowd's attention. "Ten kilometers is the distance to the tower from all gates entering the Forest of Death. The tower, which is in the center of the forest, is your destination." Ensu half-smiles. "Once you've acquired both scrolls, you'll complete phase two by reaching the tower safe and sound. Sound simple enough?" The response is complete silence. Silence so dense that even Ensu gets uncomfortable with his own doing. "Good. However, there are a few conditions to passing phase two of the Chunin Exams."

Vitani of the Grass scoffs. "These Leaf ninja are all talk. How hard can it be?" Her siblings smirk.

"Who cares," Jagaar replies. "It's a forest. This terrain alone gives us the advantage."

"Exactly," Muka says, staring straight ahead. "It's the perfect opportunity to prove ourselves."

Ensu cracks his knuckles. "I'll make things easy. Here are the conditions of phase two: One, you must reach the tower with both scrolls. Two, your entire squad must be conscious when you do so. In other words, you cannot lose a member… a key part of teamwork. Three, if you so much as peek at the scrolls, guess what? That's right, you fail!" Ensu surveys the sea of genin. Some of them are breaking a sweat, obviously apprehensive about their upcoming task. "Phase two of the Exams is meant to test a ninja's integrity behind enemy lines. You're surrounded by enemies with a secret scroll intact… your objective is to get that scroll, or in most missions intel; home safe and sound. In this situation, pretend home is the tower." Ensu juts a thumb at the desk alongside the chain-link fence. "That's all I have for you… Oh wait, two more things…"

Roku Takoma cracks a smile. _And Ensu forgets something after all, just like Saika would. They really are twins, as much as they hate to admit it._

Ensu straightens. "On day three, four extra scrolls will be dropped into the forest. Two fire, two water. Plumes of smoke will identify their location." Ensu's expression suggests he doesn't agree with what he just said, but he persists anyway. "Consider it a gift if you're unable to obtain the scroll you don't start with. Oh, and you only have five days to reach the tower with both scrolls."

"Five days," Saori whispers.

"Five days huh, too easy," Jerra says, then grins.

 _Five days… that's enough time if we work together,_ Kuro Namikaze thinks to himself.

"Only five days… that's uh, not a lot of time," Zarbuto says. "Or is it too much time…?" His female teammates stare at him.

Koharu places a hand on Zarbuto's bony shoulder. "No worries, we'll get through this together…. R-Right, Saori?"

Saori meets Koharu's gray eyes indifferently. After several seconds of thought, Saori nods so hard that her blonde bun nearly comes undone. "Right. It's time to show what we can do."

Ensu rubs his chin. "That's the basis of phase two. Any questions?"

"So just to be clear, we're free to kill each other for five days? Right," asks Vitani of the Grass. Ensu confronts her with poise.

After a few moments silence, Ensu shakes his head. "Technically yes, but it's frowned upon… Unless your opponent refuses to hand over their scroll, of course. Such is the purpose of the consent form. Like I said, it's not called the Forest of Death for nothing."

"So we can kill each other," Jagaar, the red-haired Grass ninja, says. He laughs out loud. "Shit, I can't wait to get out there!" Jagaar turns to point at the nearest genin, a lesser known Leaf genin. "Watch out buddy, I'm about to go ape shit on you!"

"This concludes my introduction of phase two," Ensu sighs, looking rather tired. "Fill out your consent forms, group up, and proceed to the desk. There you will receive a gate assignment and scroll. At noon, you will meet with your instructors for five minutes. Then, Roku will begin the event and you'll enter the forest." For the last time, the intimidating Nagoshi twin scans the sea of genin. He smirks at the ripples of discomfort seeping through the group.

Meanwhile, Saika wallows in disgrace. His pride in tatters. "He's acting so cool now! Roku, what have you done," Saika weeps from the ground, rolling about as if in pain.

Roku scratches his beard. "Uh, I just gave him the authority to tell our genin what they'll be doing." He looks around at the other jonin. "Does anyone have any questions for me about phase two?" The Leaf jonin shake their heads, but the jonin from other nations remain silent. "Okay, great. Within the hour you'll meet your squads at the gate before they go in. That way you get to give them a last word of advice, you know?"

* * *

Over the next half hour, the sea of genin broke apart into cells. Each squad stood at least ten feet apart from one another and filled out their consent forms. When finished, they went to the desk and received their scroll behind a red curtain. The assistant proctor handing out scrolls explained that the curtain was to keep what scroll they received a secret. Yet another part of the test Jerra found intriguing.

As the Mist squad leaves the desk, Jerra can't contain his excitement. "This is going to be awesome," he says, then grins wide enough to show his pointed teeth. "I'm ready for a good fight. I've been bored since we got here."

Rei doesn't respond at first, her deep-blue eyes shifting from squad to squad. _As excited as you are, Jerra… This is going to be tough. A lot of these Leaf ninja have unique abilities. Not to mention the Sand ninja have a puppet user…_ Rei unclips her half-mask from her hip and looks down at it. The silver wolf's maw shines brilliantly thanks to the sun. Seeing her face in the reflection, Rei steels her expression. She fastens the mask into place over her nose and mouth then stops walking. Her teammates do the same.

"What, aren't you two ready for a good fight or two," Jerra asks, looking confused. "Or are you scared?"

Kenji fidgets uncomfortably, his puffy cheeks blushing. "Well… I mean I'm a little nervous. We could… you know… die out there."

Jerra throws his head to the sky. "HA! How many times do I have to tell you? With Rei and I, you got nothing to worry about." Jerra meets Kenji's expression with a grin plastered on his face. "Trust me. We'll keep you save, big guy. Just leave it to us. Right, Rei?"

Rei closes her eyes and dips her head. "Right… just promise me you won't get too cocky." Her eyes flash open to meet Jerra's persistent grin. "All right, Jerra?"

Jerra folds his arms and turns away from her. His black cloak blows in the sudden breeze, revealing part of the massive sword hugging his back. "It's not cocky if you can back it up. I prefer the word confident."

While Kenji and Rei are distracted with Jerra, they don't realize the three Grass ninja approaching. A harsh, feminine voice penetrates their ear drums, thus gaining their attention.

"Well, well… what do we have here? Three minnows away from the sea? Hardly much of meal..." The Grass kunoichi strikes a pose, with one hand on her hip.

The Grass boys come to a halt on either side of their sister. "Agreed. I bet that guy's all talk," Jagaar says, pointing out Jerra.

Jerra bites his lip while Rei addresses the strangers placidly. "Yes, we're from the Hidden Mist. And yes, we're nowhere near the sea. But don't mess with us… or you'll end up dead." Despite the two year age difference and haunting black makeup around their eyes, Rei was not intimidated. Just like everyone else, these three were genin. Nothing more.

Vitani laughs, loud and cruel. "Good one, sweetheart! But I assure you, it's the other way around."

"Think I could beat the fat one just by taking away his lunch," Jagaar adds, running a hand through his long, bushy red-hair.

Jerra steps in front of Rei before she can speak. "All right that's enough of your shit. You three got a death wish?" He eyes each one individually, their expressions ambiguous. "Because I would be happy to oblige." As if second nature, his hand flies to the hilt of his sword beneath the black cloak.

The threat doesn't go unwarranted. Muka steps forward with a kunai in hand. "Is that so? Let's see it."

Jerra grinds his teeth together, getting them to squeak. Anger reaching a boiling point, he's about to lunge forward and claims the teen's head when Rei appears in front of him. She places a hand on his chest, and Jerra freezes. In fact, he goes numb. As if her hand had absorbed all his body heat and adrenaline. Suddenly, he was calm.

Rei narrows her eyes at the Grass ninja. "It was a pleasure meeting you three. Let's do it again sometime." Rei turns back to her teammates. "Let's go." Glares lingering between the two squads, Jerra lets go of his sword hilt and watches Rei walk away. Her casual pace suggests nothing happened, and Kenji is already following her without question.

After hesitating, Jerrra smirks. "This was fun. See you in the forest, losers." Leaving at least the girl furious, Jerra stalks after his teammates.

A good twenty feet away, Koharu had been watching. So invested in the encounter, Saori sneaks up next to her. The blonde traces Koharu's line of sight to the departing Mist ninja, then recognizes the Grass ninja. Saori frowns.

"What's on your mind," Saori asks, still staring.

Koharu gasps in surprise, almost jumping at the sight of Saori next to her. "Oh! I-It's nothing... I mean, well… those two squads almost just fought."

Zarbuto lets out a wail of dismay. "Almost just fought? Oh gosh, if people are fighting already… it's going to be a total bloodbath out there!"

Saori ignores Zarbuto to watch the Grass ninja walk up to the desk with their consent forms. "Koharu, you're well versed. Any idea if those tattoos are just for show," Saori asks, then swallows. "Or are they for something else?"

Koharu hugs her chest. "Since they're from the Hidden Grass, those tattoos mark them as member of the Kiza clan. Only…" Koharu stares down at her feet, her gentle expression stressed.

Saori realizes Koharu's discomfort. She furrows her brows in confusion. "What is it, Koharu? What's wrong?"

Koharu shakes her head so fast that her long braids nearly slap Saori into a coma. "Nothing's wrong. It's just… according to a history book I read a while back… the Kiza clan is supposed to be extinct." Koharu frowns, her gray eyes witnessing the Grass ninja disappear behind the desk curtain. "At least that's what I read…"

Saori sighs. "Interesting. But I don't care who they are. We're getting through this test no matter what." Saori straightens, her face contorting into sheer determination. The fire in her chocolate eyes is evident, so much so that Koharu takes a step away.

"Um, Saori… do you have a plan?" Koharu appears uneasy, her mind racing. To her, it seemed so many things could go wrong. This test involved life and death. All their peers, Kana, Lee, Kyoya, Kuro… they were competing against all of them. Koharu's biggest concern, was that she would have to face one of them.

Saori watches the Grass ninja emerge from the desk. "Not exactly. But if we're up against our peers, then failure isn't an option." Finally, Saori latches her endowing gaze on Koharu. "It's time we show them all what we're made of." She turns to the nervous Zarbuto, who's sitting on a rock. "That means all of us."

* * *

In less than an hour's time, all thirteen squads partaking in phase two of the Chunin Exams were in position at their gates. Three of the squads represented the Hidden Mist, one belonged to the Hidden Sand, another came from the Hidden Grass, and one traveled from the Hidden Rain. The remaining seven squads hailed from the Hidden Leaf. Six of said squads began with a fire scroll, and seven started with a water scroll. All thirteen squads shared a single thing in common. They itched with nerves. Adrenaline gushing through their veins, fear clouding their judgement, or hearts racing; all of them held their breath in anticipation of the coming challenge. Above all, they realized this test would be survival of the fittest.

At gate 15, the Sand squad awaits entrance into the Forest of Death. Darkuso and Guro seem torn between excitement and fear. Tomone looks eager however, as if she didn't understand what was really at stake. Their sensei, Oba of the Sand, found Tomone's behavior repulsive. Still, he went ahead with his words of advice.

His pupils stood in line facing him, his broad back to the chain-link gate. "All right, you three," Oba addresses them, his voice booming. "I'll repeat myself one last time. You three are the only squad representing the Sand this year at the Exams. Therefore, failure is NOT an option." The veins in his temples bulge, his dark eyes bloodshot. "Make the Hidden Sand proud. Guro, my son, you're in charge."

His son nods, while Darkuso and Tomone spare their squad mate a glance. "I won't let you down, father," Guro replies.

"Good. I would expect no less." Oba looks up at the sky, exhaling through his nose like a monstrous bull. "Use excessive force during this test. You have no ties to anyone. Your academy days were spent in the Land of Wind with different youth. So you should have no emotional quarrels here. No restraints. Be relentless, be swift, and above all, succeed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sensei," the three Sand ninja reply in unison.

Oba's thick lips press together into a smile. A vein in his forehead nearly pops when his one fear bubbles to the surface. Tomone had raised her hand.

"Sensei," Tomone asks, blue-green eyes wide with curiosity.

"What is it," Oba asks, mentally kicking himself.

Dancing in place, Tomone proceeds with her thoughts. "So this test is going to be like super fun and hard and stuff… but do you think I can keep a rabbit if I catch one? My father said that the Land of Fire has slower rabbits than the Land of Wind and I was just wondering if they're might be some in this…" at that point, Oba cuts her off.

"ENOUGH!" Venomous, Oba resists the urge to yell further.

Darkuso snorts. "If there's any rabbits in this forest… they're probably man-eating rabbits. It is called the Forest of Death, after all."

Oba unleashes a monstrous sigh, "If you catch a rabbit you should be eating it." Oba tilts his head to the sky, mustering the courage to keep his composure. When he finally does so, he meets the eyes of each pupil. "Now, bring honor to the Hidden Sand. And don't die dammit!"

* * *

Rei stood closer to Sensei Izumi than her peers. The two boys were peering through the fence, as if trying to spot danger or traps. As the girls watch, Izumi leans in close to Rei.

"It's up to you to keep him in check," Izumi whispers, violet eyes burrowing into Jerra's back. "His tendency for violence could be your biggest downfall if you three aren't careful."

Rei tightens her mask into place over her mouth and looks at her teacher. "I know. I won't let him do anything reckless… I promise."

Izumi grants her a warm smile, then brushes her cheek. "Okay. Work together, don't rely on violence, and rest as needed. Do that, and I'm certain you three will succeed."

* * *

"Kyoya, be sure to use your Byakugan to its fullest potential during this trial," Sensei Hinabru Hyuga advises. "Our clan's talent will give you three an unspoken advantage within the forest. Much like it did on our last mission."

The young Hyuga dips his head in understanding, black hair falling past his eyes. Kuro and Lulu remain silent beside their teammate, patiently awaiting further instruction.

Their sensei turns to the squad's only girl. "Lulu, if possible... you should remain hidden in combat. Your beetles will serve your comrades best if you remain safe from harm's way."

The girl nods, her dark sunglasses reflecting the midday sun.

"And finally, Kuro," he addresses, making eye contact with the boy. "Fight at mid-range. From there you'll be able to issue orders best and put your abilities to good use."

Lips forming a straight line, the boy nods. From day one, Hinabru had entrusted him to lead the trio should their teacher not be present. This exercise did not change such, and Kuro was grateful to have such responsibility. It gave him great pride.

Hinabru closes his eyes and bows his head. "Any questions?"

"Sensei," Kyoya asks, his tone nervous. "Are you certain we're ready for this?"

Hinabru chuckles and turns away from the group. He's already several steps away from the group when he replies, "More certain than you three realize." He stops walking about eight yards away, then turns back to the group. "I expect great things from you three. Now, prepare yourselves and bring honor to your great family clans."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm finally back and writing again! Wow has it been awhile though (A literal year), so I apologize for any typos/grammar mistakes ahead of time! Felt really good to pick up with this chapter though, because just about every character in the story is involved! For those of you returning to the story, welcome back; and for those who are new readers, welcome to the madhouse! Lots of action and good character development in the coming chapters!**

 **ALSO A BIG FYI: One of our readers, LinIsSleepy, (the first one to ever submit a character to the story, actually) has taken it upon them-self to create artwork for our genin characters within the story! You can view their SUPER AWESOME work using the link found at the top of my profile page.**

 **Just copy and paste that link in your search bar to view the awesomeness! See you next time, enjoy the chapter!**


	10. Troubling Sands, Clever Plan

**A New Shinobi Era**

 **Troubling Sands, Clever Plans**

* * *

Konoha's squad 5 sat before the gate in utter boredom. Sensei Gekko's only advice was to be "careful and work together." The rest, at least according to him, was for his pupils to learn for themselves. Experience itself, is better than advice. That's what Natsuki believed he meant, at least.

Natsuki found the stillness of the dark forest ahead soothing. _I bet this would be a great place to nap if not for the Exams… or if weren't so eerie,_ she thought to herself, staring through the chain-link fencing. Beyond said gate, the forest stretched as far the eye could see. The monstrous trees loomed tall and ancient, their leaf-covered heads blocking out the sun. Such coated the forest in gloom, shadows twisting across the forest floor. Only faint glimmers of sunlight managed to sneak through the leaves above, creating orbs of light here and there. Even so, darkness ruled the forest.

The wild undergrowth aided the forest's threatening appearance. Every bush, shrub, and fern had overgrown what one would consider normal size. Each could conceal a person or animal with ease. Gnarled roots leaked like spider webs from the base of moss-covered tree trunks. The roots themselves thicker than a human's torso in some places, capable of tripping a horse or breaking a wagon. Just like the forest's foliage, the tree trunks themselves could hide at least two people from sight, if not three.

Overall, forest had a numbing awe to it. A sense of mystery. Almost as if it hid something magical. To Natsuki, it seemed that the forest was bred for a single purpose. To break those who entered.

Kaiba broke the peace and quiet with his impatience.

"Oh, come on!" The boy leaps to his feet. "Open up already! We've been ready for hours!" The other members of squad 5 acknowledge him with their eyes, but not words. "Seriously! Aren't you guys eager to get in there and start this thing?"

Squad 5's instructor sits on a rock behind the young teenager. After leaning forward and coughing, he decides to placate his student. "Relax. We've only been here ten minutes." Yokomaru unleashes a yawn, then continues. "Besides, once you're inside you'll be wishing you were out. Trust me, it's not a fun place."

Kaiba whips around in exasperation, his expression frantic. "Well, DUH! But I'd rather be in there getting this over with already!" He looks down at his black and white dog. "Am I right, Abu?" The dog responds with a high-pitched bark, then starts chasing its tail. "Yeah… you look battle ready all right," Kaiba mutters, drooping his shoulders.

"He just wants to get in there so he can pee on things," Foji says, waving a pudgy hand. The plump boy is laying on his back in the grass, staring up at the sky. "If it were up to me… I'd rather be at the Barbeque… or Ichiraku… or Setsu's…"

Kaiba stomps his foot, frightening Abu. "Is food really the only thing you think about?!"

Before the Akimichi can reply to Kaiba's frustration, an ear-splitting shriek echoes from the forest. As if granting Kaiba's wish, the gate was finally opening. All four members of squad 5 watch the gate screech and drag its way left to right _. It sounds like nails on a chalkboard, and damn near might give me more of a headache than Kaiba_ , Natsuki reflects. She narrows her steel-gray eyes when the gate comes to a halt on the far right. _Here goes nothing._ The path ahead was open and their goal was clear.

"Alright, in you go," Yokomaru says, he and Foji rising to their feet. His three students turn around and stare at him, as if dumbstruck. "What? This isn't my exam and if you're looking for worldly advice…" he keels into a coughing fit, then straightens himself again. "Well… let's just say I'm not your guy."

Facing the forest again, Natsuki adjusts the Leaf headband atop her head; so that her pale-blonde bangs will keep from falling in her face. It's as she is tightening the single braid holding the rest of her hair together, that it hits her. A strategy. Something no one else would think of. Better yet, they had the perfect squad for such a strategy.

"You're such a letdown, Sensei Gekko," Kaiba shouts, clenching his fists. "You know that?"

Yokomaru shrugs at the boy, his dreary eyes shifting over to Natsuki. His eyes wander the length of the katana slanted across her back. _I may be a letdown… but she's not. I just hope you two listen to her._

Foji walks over to Natsuki and gulps. "Boy, does it have to look so creepy? Guess there's no turning back now. I just wish I had some comfort food..."

Natsuki turns to him and smirks. "You didn't bring any? Good thing I did." Natsuki corrects the leather strap of her sheathed katana, and turns so fast that her braid slaps Foji in the face. "Kaiba, you were the one who was so impatient. Let's get a move on."

Annoyed, Kaiba marches over to stand next to his squadmates. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's do this. Ready, Abu?" It takes Kaiba several moments to notice Abu's absence. "Abu?!"

"Looks like he's a sniff ahead of you," their Sensei says from behind them. "Apparently he was more eager than you." True to Sensei Gekko's words, the small dog is already sniffing his way through the gate and into the foreboding forest.

"HEY! ABU, WAIT FOR ME," Kaiba yells, racing after the dog.

Natsuki watches for a moment, then turns back to her Sensei. "Alright, take a good nap for me?"

Yokomaru Gekko coughs. "Just don't get killed… and good luck." He gives the girl a wry smile. "And rest assured, I'll take a good long nap for you…" Forming a single hand sign, Yokomaru Gekko vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

"He's oh so helpful," Natsuki says, facing the forest once more. "Come on Foji, let's catch up to them."

Her squad mate nods, and together they pass through the gate. About fifteen yards into the forest, they find Kaiba and Abu near a tree. Abu is acting appropriately for a dog by marking said tree, getting Foji to point.

"I told you," he exclaims, getting a glare from Kaiba. "He just wants to pee on stuff!"

Natsuki puts a hand on her hip, and examines their surroundings. "What a cheerful place," she says, drawing both boys' attention. She smirks. "But I got a plan, at least for day one out here. Want to hear it?"

As if youngsters excited to hear a bedtime story, both boys nod several times over.

"Good, now listen up…"

* * *

"Ooooh! Berries," Tomone exclaims. The Sand kunoichi squats down in front of a bush filled with small clusters of dark, purple fruit. Succulent in appearance, the berries looked as if they had come straight out of a river. Licking her lips, Tomone plucks a cluster from the nearest bushel. "I wonder how sweet they are! Well, only one way to find out!" Pulling a single orb of deliciousness free, the girl opens her mouth wide; just as Darkuso approaches from behind.

"So sweet they could kill you," he says, narrowing his eyes at the fruit.

Tomone freezes, inches from putting the berry in her mouth. Closing her mouth, she lowers the berry and looks up at him with wide blue-green eyes. Like a child being scolded.

"Yeah. Those are poisonous," Darkuso explains, before looking away. "Trust me, I've heard of puppet masters using them. They're literally called Death Berries. Capable of killing you in minutes."

Guro, who was walking ahead ahead of the duo, whirls around and puts his hands on his hips. "Way to go, Darkuso. You should have let her eat those."

"And fail the Exams? Yeah, good one," Darkuso mutters, starting to walk toward Guro.

Disappointed, Tomone drops the berries and stands. "Bummer. I was so excited too… Oh well! Hey guys, wait up!" The girl races past Darkuso in seconds, her bouncy demeanor returning. "How long do you guys think we've been out and about in this magical place?" She doesn't wait for a response and soon passes Guro. "Did I mention how gorgeous it is out here!? The nature, the scenery, the cute critters…"

A scowl takes shape on Guro's face as he trails after her. "At least two hours."

"Yeah, two… agonizing… hours," Darkuso adds, his gaze wandering up the length of a tree.

The sand trio was making their way into a large clearing, the trees spreading to form a perfect oval of space. Such space was composed of dirt, select patches of grass, and a single tree stump, way to the left. After about thirty yards, the gigantic trees crowded again, and that's where the undergrowth started rustling.

Tomone, who was closest to the clearing's edge, stops and stares at the shaking bush. Within moments, she spread her arms wide, "Come here you cute little forest critter! Let me love ya!"

Guro and Darkuso exchange a curious look. It's Guro who takes the initiative. "Hey, Tomone! Get back here! We don't what it is!"

The girl turns back to them, a frown etched on her heart-shaped face. That's when the beast strikes. Charging out of the undergrowth with a snarl, is the largest wolf any of them have ever laid eyes upon. Shaggy dark-brown fur, wicked green-brown eyes, and teeth the size of kunai, the wolf resembles a living nightmare. Worse, it's bolting like an arrow at Tomone; its intentions clear.

Tomone's heat-beat spiked, her breathing stopped, and her feet refused to move. The girl could only stare, for fear had consumed her mind. It was as the beast closed the space between them that she made a discovery. _This wolf has… hair?_ She thought to herself, the beast's jaws within six feet of her.

"Earth Release: Earth-style Wall!" Shocked, Tomone leaps backward just in time for a crouched Guro to slam his hands into the dirt. Shielding both Guro and Tomone, a slab of pure rock rises from the ground at lightning speed. Unable to stop its reckless stride, the wolf runs straight into the wall and lets out a yelp.

Guro rises to his feet and glares at Tomone. "Be more careful! This is a war zone!"

Tomone pulls two wooden batons free from the small of her back. She grips the handles, the weapons now resting against the length of her forearms. "I-I'm sorry! But I realized something! This wolf… it's not…"

"GURO! LOOK OUT!"

Confused, the sand shinobi never has a chance. The assailant came from above, with a bo-staff prepared for a fatal blow. Guro managed to trace Darkuso's vision upward, but only seconds before the wooden staff cracks against his skull. While Guro collapses into unconsciousness, the assailant lands and swings his staff at Tomone with blinding speed. But Tomone is ready, as wood splinters against wood. Using both arms as a shield, her two tonfas block the swing with ease. That's when Tomone gets a good look at her opponent.

"You're a… monkey," she gasps, blue-green eyes going wide in astonishment.

True to her word, the bo-staff's wielder is in fact a monkey. As tall as she, red of fur, and tan of face, the monkey's eyes were a blue hue. That's what gave him away.

"You're not just any monkey," Tomone grunts, pushing the monkey's weapon away. While the monkey recovers his balance, he swipes at her legs with a bushy red tail. Tomone back-flips, flying through the air and landing next to Darkuso, ten yards away. Brushing blonde hair from away from her face, Tomone grimaces. "Darkuso."

Her companion flings the wrapped object on his back forward. "What?" Ripping the bandages free, the object is revealed to be a wooden puppet the size and shape of a human. "We have to get Guro, I know. They're planning to use him as a hostage."

Darkuso is right, as the wolf stalks around the rock wall Guro had made and shakes its head. That's when Darkuso notices that the wolf has thick cords of hair hanging from its head, like snakes. Narrowing his eyes, he looks at Tomone in shock.

The sand kunoichi doesn't return the look, for she had already made the discovery. "You're right, they're going to use Guro as a hostage. We need to get him back. But also… these guys aren't just animals. They're human." Tomone's eyes move between the red monkey and dark-brown wolf. Her breath steady and focus clear, she smiles. "Well, before we do this, don't you three want to know what kind of scroll we have?"

Alarmed, Darkuso looks to his only conscious teammate in appall. "Hey, I get that they're the enemy, but why should we tell them what kind of scroll we have!?" _And when did Tomone get so serious? She's never been like this... not even during training..._ he wonders silently.

"To possibly avoid a fight," is Tomone's reply.

* * *

Natsuki sat against a tree in a relaxed position. Head resting backward into open hands, and elbows high in the air. She awaited Kaiba's response to her plan. To no surprise, it was what she anticipated.

That's your plan," Kaiba demands, his expression incredulous. "That's got to be the worst idea I've ever heard!" Irritated, he looks to Foji, who is sitting on a tree root nearby. "Foji, can you believe this?!"

"Well it's not the best idea I've ever heard…" the Akimichi replies, scratching his head.

Natsuki's steel-gray eyes shift over to Foji. "There's some chips and a good night's rest in it for you." The boy perks up instantly. "That's what I thought," Natsuki says, tossing him a small bag of barbecue-flavored potato chips. Within moments the boy is eating.

"Oh, come on! How does this plan make any sense," Kaiba shouts, throwing his hands in the air.

Natsuki closes her eyes and smirks. "All right, let me explain in detail." She opens her eyes again, meeting Kaiba's gaze. "One, by staying close to the way we entered the forest, we're in a safe zone of sorts. It's unlikely that anyone sneaks up on us from behind, because we can see the fence behind us. That part makes sense, right?"

Kaiba folds his arms and nods, but only once.

"Good. To better establish that point, your ninja hound can mark nearby points of interest. Thus, we set up a perimeter. As soon as you or Abu detect a scent you don't recognize, we know someone is coming this way." Natsuki tilts her gaze to the sky, which is mostly blocked by the by forest's natural canopy. "But that's just as a precaution. I don't think anyone will be headed this way."

Abu starts panting in front of Foji. Foji hunches over the bag of chips, "Go find your own food you greedy, little misfit!"

Kaiba and Natsuki acknowledge their companions, then return to the topic at hand. "Two," Natsuki continues, "By simply lounging about and doing nothing on day one out here, we give the other squads time to set off traps and tire themselves out. Some squads could even suffer injuries… but not us. We're out of harm's way, sitting on the edge of the whole training ground."

Kaiba frowns, her plan starting to sound better.

"And finally, reason number three. The three of us all come from proud clans to be certain, but we're all close-ranged fighters. Day one out here is advantageous to the most balanced of squads. Squads with long-range and close-range fighters. In other words, we could get butchered out there." Natsuki pulls her katana from its sheath on her lap. She examines the sword momentarily, then continues, "Our type of squad needs the element of surprise to be successful out here. And by running around on day one, like most people, we're not helping ourselves. We'd only be endangering ourselves."

Kaiba's arms fall to his sides. It's as he shakes his head that a smile appears. "If there's anyone who could find a lazy way to do this part of the Exams, Natsuki… Well damn, I guess it's you."

"I know," she says, before sliding her katana back into its sheath. "Now if you and Abu wouldn't mind marking some trees… I think I'm going to take my first nap of the day."

* * *

Yumizo Yomoshi, one of the Kazekage's most trusted advisors, found himself deep in the Hidden Sand's secret archives. He had searched shelf after shelf, box after box, scroll after scroll, and book after book to no avail. What he was looking for, simply wasn't here.

"Hmph... You out did yourself Orochimaru," he mutters. Placing the last box inside the chest he had found it in, he lets out a sigh. "I guess there's only one last place left to search then... the Hidden Leaf."

* * *

 **A/N: Well we're definitely into the phase two of the Chunin Exams, but this chapter mostly introduces possibilities! It's mostly hype and adds to the plot. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! And check out MaoIsSleepy/LinIsSleepy's artwork for the story by going onto "Deviant art . com" (all one word) and searching "MaoIsSleepy" as an artist! Until next time!**


End file.
